<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The North remembers by LordOfBearIsland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592292">The North remembers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfBearIsland/pseuds/LordOfBearIsland'>LordOfBearIsland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Season/Series 07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfBearIsland/pseuds/LordOfBearIsland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys arrives in Winterfell, with her armies and her new lover, Jon Snow. They are looking to form an alience to defeat the army of the death, but, Sansa Stark ask for something the Dragon Queen can't give her. Meanwhile Jorah is suffering because he doesn't know if his Queen cares for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Your sins pursue you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my second Fic, I hope you enjoy it. I will be posting updates for this and the other one as much as I can, because here in Mexico we're obviously on quarantine, but I will have online clases until the end of May.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jorah felt miserable, he knew what happened on that boat, everyone could feel the change in their relationship, and what annoyed him the most was the satisfaction on the faces of their advisors. Tyrion Lannister and Ser Davos weren't fools, and they knew that the union of the Dragon Queen and the King in the North, would be advantageous for everyone. </p><p>Jorah sighed, he knew he was being selfish, with Daenerys, with the Seven Kingdomes, with The North who was about to enter in a war with the greatest army he had ever seen. The people needed to be united in those moments, and he knew how northens were, they didn't trust outsiders, but if their King had a good relationship with them, maybe it could be easier to work together. Jon offered that, stability. What could he offer her?, he was a disgraced knight from a small and poor house, besides, Jon was a good and honourable man, he was a slave seller, a traitor, a coward, a spy, a shame to his house...Gods, he needed to stop or he was going to make himself cry with his thoughts.</p><p>He tried to focus on other things, on the positive ones, he was healthy, Daenerys had forgiven him, and he was beside her now...well, not exactly beside her, that honor belonged to him at one time, but now it was another's. </p><p>He was heartbroken when Daenerys told him that he had to comand the Dothraki on the way to Winterfell, because that meant that he wouldn't ride beside her. He tried to think that that made sense, he was familiar with the Dothraki and also spoke the language. But all that reasoning was useless when Jon aproached them and placed his horse next to hers. </p><p>Now, he was just a couple of horses behind the Monarchs...well, technically Jon wasn't King in the North anymore, as he had already bended the knee. Of course, no one could resist Daenerys' charms, he knew that by expirience. The north didn't know that yet, he wondered how they will react, he knew them, they were proud people, they couldn't be happy about their King giving up so easily and for a Targaryen on top of that. </p><p>Jorah thought about Daenerys' expresion when Jon said that he was going to go north of the wall for a wight, he also thought of the fact that she refused to leave Castle Black whitout Jon, and with those thoughts in mind, Jorah wondered if she ever cared for him like that. Of course there was that moment outside of Vaes Dothrak, when she told him with tears on her eyes that she needed him beside her, and also that glorious hug on Dragon Stone when he returned from The Citadell, healthy as she asked him. But even those especial moments, had to be shared in the prescence of her lovers. He was so done. He didn't feel anger anymore he just felt defeated and sad. </p><p>They were about to arrive in Winterfell, he saw the Casttle from afar and remembered all the times that he had to go there, they weren't few as his house was sworn to House Stark. </p><p>Finally, his thoughts leaved Daenerys for a moment to focus on other type of agony. His cousin Lyanna, was probably gonna be there, he had to face her...that little girl who had a huge responsability over her shoulders because of his sins. He could face her, unlike his father, but that didn't mean it would be easy.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys felt at ease, she could finally say that, after all the pain she had endured over the years. She had Jorah back, healthy and forgiven, she had her children, her armies, her advisors and friends...and of course, she now had Jon. He was the piece that was missing in her life. </p><p>She knew if she told anyone that she was already in love with him they would call her a fool, because she hardly knew him, but she honestly felt that if she didn't love him she was about to get there. She turned to the side and smiled to her lover, who smiled at her in return. He looked so happy to be in Winterfell, his home, she wondered if he could be happy somewhere else; King's Landing, maybe, rulling with her...she stoped herself at that, that was too far, even for a girl in love. </p><p>They stoped at the gates of Winterfell, she saw Jon put on a shocking expression and get off of his horse quickly, he approached a young man who was in a chair, she assumed it was his brother as he embraced him, she smiled at the hearthwarming scene. </p><p>She then saw Tyrion and a beautiful redhead woman talking and smiling, she was, obviously, Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Tyrion's wife? She didn't know anymore, what she knew was that his advisors had someone familiar in Westeros...she had no one, and they all looked at her as an outsider, but that wasn't her fault at all, she had to run away as a baby, there was simply not option. She was starting to think that she wouldn't like northerners so much, well, Jorah and Jon were diferent, of course, they treated her with respect and love, and didn't judge her for who his father was. </p><p> </p><p>Tyrion felt really happy seeing Sansa unharmed and strong. "Well, I think you didn't need your husband's protection that much, right?", he said with a smile that she returned. </p><p>"Don't sell yourself short Lord Tyrion..."</p><p>"Oh no, come on, you too?"</p><p>She giggled, "sorry. What I'm trying to to say is that I really didn't apreaciate what you did for me when I was in King's Landing, I was lamenting for being forced in a marriage with you, that I couldn't see that if weren't for you maybe I wouldn't have survived Joffrey", she said more serious and with a sincere smile. "You were the most honorable man of King's Landing". </p><p>"Not a very high standard, but thank you anyway". Sansa laughed. </p><p>"I have heard her laugh more times in a three-minute talk than in the whole month since we met again". Jon said aproaching them. </p><p>"Hi, Your Grace", said Sansa hugging her brother. </p><p>After they broke the embrace, Jon looked at his sister with a serious expresion. "Yeah...we should probably talk about that". </p><p>Sansa looked at Jon confused and then at Tyrion who just forced a smile.<br/>
------------------------------<br/>
Sansa was fuming, she couldn't believe what her brother had just told her. "Jon, all the northern houses believed in you, despite the fact that you're a bastard. How could you do that to them?, to us?, we're your family". Jon looked down, "a Targaryen queen?! Really? Doy know what her father did to Grandfahter and uncle...</p><p>"Yes Sansa!", he raised his voice, "but she's not her father, okay? If we're going to start blaming persons for the sins of their parents then maybe you shouldn't talk to Tyrion. Remember that time father told us with disgust about the horrors Tywin did with the Targaryen children? Babies murdered. And then, of course, he ordered the murder of your mother, Robb and a lot of northerners". </p><p>The room remained in a tense silence while the siblings looked at eachother with anger in their eyes, and then sudenly...</p><p>"Jon!", yelled Arya jumping into her brother's arms, at the verge of tears. She had always have a close relationship with his brother, despite the things her mother and Sansa said about him, she never treated Jon differently. </p><p>He closed his eyes and ejoyed the moment, despite everything that was happening in his life right now, being with the remainder of his living siblings was a blessing to him. </p><p>They broke apart after a moment and smiled at eachother, then Jon directed his attention to Sansa. "I think we should talk about this later, little Arya here and I have a lot to catch up, don't we?"</p><p>"I am not a little girl anymore, Jon", said Arya who didn't stop smiling the whole time. </p><p>"You will always be my little sister, Arya", they were chatting on the way out of the room, when suddenly Sansa stoped them whit her words.</p><p>"Since you're not longer King in the North, Jon", he turned around and looked at Sansa, "then you became a bastard again who has no authority over any northerner. And I am the Lady of Winterfell". </p><p>"No", he said firmly, "Bran is the Lord of Winterfell".</p><p>"No, he says he can't be, because some shit about a Three eyed raven". Jon just looked at her confused. "What I'm going to do now, is have a meeting with our bannermen and then we will formulate an official response to the Dragon Queen about our independence".</p><p>Jon looked at her angrily, "Do as you please, My Lady".<br/>
--------------------------------<br/>
Lyanna Mormont had seen her cousing for the first time that afternoom. She knew he was an advisor of the Targaryen Queen, but she arrived with a lot of people so she couldn't locate him at first. Her Maester, who did know him, pointed at him, and then she felt stupid, because he was the only one with a westerosi appereance, besides the imp and a bald fat man, who were clearly Tyrion Lanniester and The Spider. </p><p>She saw him riding with the Dothraki and wondered what could have happened for him to be there, because she had coexisted with only northerners all her life, she knew how they were, they were apprehensive towards foreigners, even with people of the other six kingdomes, so she couldn't picture herself fighting side by side with an army of savages and under the commands of a Targaryen ruler, one of the most hated families on the North. Maybe his cousin didn't have the North in his veins anymore.</p><p>Despite all of that she couldn't help but feel a little nervous about his return, would he try to steal the lordship from her? </p><p>Her advisors asured her that even if he were, the people of Bear Island would never accept him. It didn't matter that he had the support of Daenerys Targaryen, bear islanders would never choose a traitor over her. </p><p>She was walking the halls of Winterfell when she saw her King and Arya Stark in front of her. "Lady Mormont", he greeted with a shocked face, she didn't know why he was surprised to see her, so she greeted them in return. </p><p>"Your Grace. My lady". </p><p>"Why are you not on the meeting of the bannermen with my sister, My Lady?"</p><p>Now it was her turn to be surprised, "I wasn't informed of any meeting, Your Grace". </p><p>Jon knew that he had screwed up. "Oh...yes, she maybe, couldn't find you, or maybe...yeah, maybe I'm just confused and the meeting is later. Aye, that must be". He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but his stutters gave him away.</p><p>"I'm sure all is a confusion, Your Grace". </p><p>"Of course, My Lady", he looked around awkwardly, "we're going to look for Sansa to sort this out, I'm sure is just as you said: a confusion".</p><p>They smiled at her and leaved her more worried about a traition than before.<br/>
-----------------------------<br/>
Daenerys entered the principal room of Winterfell with Jorah and Tyrion at her sides and Missandei and Grey Worn behind. She wanted to give the impresion that she wasn't an outsider, but she didn't know how well that would work with a Lanniester and a disgraced lord by her side, but they were her most trusted advisors, especially Jorah, and she was not ahsamed of either of them.</p><p>All the northerners lords of the small houses were sitting on the sides of the room; in front of her, were all the Stark siblings, incluiding Jon; and in the entrante were armed men who guarded Winterfell. She felt cornered. </p><p>"Your Grace", said Sansa, with a forced smile, silencing the room.</p><p>"My Lady", answered Daenerys. Tension could be feeled in the room. "May I ask, why are me and my people standing in front of you, and sourrounding by lords who are faithful to you?, are we being judged of something?"</p><p>"No, Your Grace, of course not. But we do have something important to tell you". </p><p>"I'm all ears". </p><p>"My brother told me that he bent the knee, so I had a meeting with all the ladys and lords of the North". Lyanna Mormont frowned at those words. </p><p>"And, what were your conclusions of that meeting, Lady Sansa?", asked Daenerys starting to feel tense. </p><p>"We are tired of foreigners deciding our fate", she looked at Daenerys directly to her eyes, "we don't accept my brother's decision. We demand independence". </p><p>Everyone in the room looked between the Dragon Queen and the Lady of Winterfell, expecting a confrontation, but they were surprised at Daenerys' calmed response. </p><p>"I understand where you are coming from, My Lady", she then addresed the room, "I know that you all want what is best for your people, but believe me I do too, the North won't suffer under my reign". She looked at Jon and smiled, then looked at Sansa again, "but I can't give you your independence, because then, the other Kingdomes would start to ask for theirs too". </p><p>Sansa smiled to the surprise of everyone, "we asumed that you would say that", she looked at the other Lords and some of them nodded, "and we have another option if you're interested in negotiating". </p><p>"Of curse I'm very interested in what you have to say, my Lady". </p><p> </p><p>"Your father killed my uncle and my grandfather, Joffrey killed my father, and the Lanniesters killed my mother, my brother and a lot of relatives of the lords and ladies who gather here today, now, a Lanniester is sitting on the Iron Throne, and is clear to us that she will never respect us. For that, we ask for a sign that you will respect the North".</p><p>"It sems fair to me". </p><p>Sansa smiled and said, "my father was the most respected and loved man the North has ever known. Do you think that a man like that has a good sense of justice, your Grace?"</p><p>"Yes, I guess so", answered Daenerys unsure of where that was going. </p><p>"Then we are asking you to honor his memory..." she paused, "by giving us Ser Jorah Mormont's head. </p><p>The people who weren't aware of that, let out sounds of surprise and disaprobal. Lyanna Mormont's people looked at eachother in shock, while the girl couldn't take her eyes away of her cousing, she felt worried for him, despite the facts that they didn't know eachother and that he was a traitor. </p><p>Brienne of Tarth talked to Podrick while looking at Sansa constantly. Jon Snow and Arya were doing the same. </p><p>Tyrion, Missandei and Grey Worm just looked between Ser Jorah, Daenerys and Sansa with their jaws on the floor. </p><p>And Jorah couldn't take his fearful eyes away from Daenerys. </p><p>Above all that commotion, Sansa resumed her speech, raising her voice. "My father ordered the beheading of Jorah Mormont for selling slaves years ago, he went to Bear Island to carry out justice with his own hand, but he was already gone. We are asking you today Your Grace, to honor his memory, and to fulfill my father's will". </p><p>"Silence, please", interfered Brienne, "let the Queen answer". </p><p>All eyes were on Daenerys who was looking at Sansa with determination. "Never", she said dryly, and immediately left the room that stayed in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not whitout you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the comments and kudos in the first chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jon is really angry at you"</p><p>"And I was really angry at him when he gave up his crown. But not only me, all the ladies and lords of the North felt betrayed. We made this decision together".</p><p>"Not all of them", said Arya with a disapproving look. "I've heard that certain young lady who has always been the most faithful to our cause is not very happy about your request to the Queen".</p><p>Sansa sighed and looked away from her sister, "I have a great deal of respect for Lyanna Mormont".</p><p>"Ha!", Arya faked a laugh, "and that's why you didn't invite her to the meeting with the rest of the bannermen".</p><p>"Yes Arya, that's exactly why".</p><p>Arya shook her head, "I mean, come on, she was the only one excluded".</p><p>"You're not very clever, are you? I proposed to kill her cousin. After all the Mormonts have done for us, I didn't want to insult her house".</p><p>"If you really thought that was a fair request, you wouldn't have to hide it from her", she looked at her with disgust, "but you knew it was wrong", she paused and pointed at acusatory finger at her sister, "you know that this power struggle is irelevant compared with the war we're about to have". She put down her arm and came closer to Sansa, "but you did it anyway, and you convinced the other Lords that you were doing it for father". She chuckled sarcastically. "You are doing this because you want to prove to Daenerys Targaryen that you have power over her decisions. That you have the entire North on your pocket and you can use it against her".</p><p>Arya and Sansa were staring intensely at eachother when Jon entered the room.</p><p>He sighed and looked angrily at his sister. "I can't believe you did that". He came closer and stood in front of her. "How could you?! Don't you remember when we went to Bear Island and Lyanna Mormont was the first to give us her support against the Boltons?"</p><p>"Yes Jon I remember and that's why..."</p><p>"And Ser Jorah's father is one of the most honorable men I've ever known!" Jon was almost yelling.</p><p>"The fact that Jorah Mormont has relatives that had been good to us doesn't mean he is a good person. He sold slaves, seven hells!"</p><p>Jon kept looking at his sister's eyes while taking a couple of steps back, he then proceeded to unsheathe his sword.</p><p>Both of her sister gasped and he thought that it was ridiculous the idea of him hurting either one of them.</p><p>"Do you see this sword?", Sansa nodded, "It was given to me by Jeor Mormont, Lord Comander of the Night's Watch. Is his family sword. I tried to do the right thing and return it to Ser Jorah but he refused it. He was ashamed for what he did and his eyes showed nothing but regret when he talked about his father. He made a mistake years ago but we all have". The room stayed in silence for a moment and Sansa looked down. "Not to mention that I ofered him the sword when we were at the other side of the wall. He don't only believed me when I spoke about the threat of the White Walkers he also tried to help me. He is a good man Sansa, and you had no right to put the Queen on that position".</p><p>Sansa gazed at her brother with resent, "Well, it doesn't matter now, right? The Queen didn't accept, so let it go", she started walking to the door with an angry expresion, "is not that big of a deal".</p><p>"Not that big of a deal?!", he repeated incredusly but Sansa exited the room whitout looking back at them. Jon turned to Arya, "can you believe her? She insulted an important and honorable house and the Queen who came to our aid, with a single request". Jon rubbed at his face, "I better go, I need to apologize to Lyanna Mormont". He was about to exit the room when her sister words stopped him.</p><p>"Jon"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Do you and the Dragon Queen have a relationship".</p><p>Jon laughed nerviously "why...why do you say that?"</p><p>"Because ot the way you look at her".</p><p>"And what about the way she looks at me too, right?", he smirked.</p><p>"Aye, I guess that too", she returned the smile to her brother, "is just that I know you better than her, obviously, and you have never seen anyone like that".</p><p>Jon started to blush, "Yes", he looked at his feet, "I think I'm falling for her".</p><p>Arya smiled at her brother sadly, "I'm happy for you Jon, I really am".</p><p>Jon knew his sister too well, after all, she was the one with whom he had the best relationship before leaving for the wall. So her tone did not go unnoticed. "But?"</p><p>She shaked her head with a bigger smile than before, "you know me too well", but then turned serious, "I don't want you to go. You know the Starks don't do well in the south".</p><p>"Aye, but I'm not a real Stark".</p><p>"Of course you are Jon", said Arya with determination.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, he just smiled to his little sister, "Thank you for saying that. But look, right now we need to be focused on the Night King, after we win this war, if we win it, Daenerys and I will talk about our situation, okay?"</p><p>His sister nodded.</p><p>"Well, I need to go now, I'll see you at diner". They smiled at eachother and then Jon left the room.</p><p>Arya started pacing the room. She did this for about ten minutes, just pacing, thinking about everything and everyone, watching from the window to the people practicing with their swords. Then she heard noises outside. She was about to approach the door when she saw it being opened so she hided behind a pillar.</p><p>Jorah, Daenerys, Varys and Tyrion entered the room that Jon had pointed at them to have their meeting thinking her sister was no longer there.</p><p>They didn't notice Arya in the room.</p><p>"So", said Varys, "now what?"</p><p>"Obviously we're going to keep Jorah's head stuck to his neck", said Daenerys angrily, "right Tyrion?!", she yelled at her hand.</p><p>"Of course Your Grace", replied a nervous Tyrion.</p><p>"Then, what kind of question was that Lord Varys?", she looked at him with fire in her eyes.</p><p>"I was just trying to say that", he paused but was not intimidate by Daenerys' gaze, "we need to analyze our options". Daenerys was about to protest, "just listen to me for a moment Your Grace", he sighed and turned his eyes at Jorah, "Ser Jorah here, not only brought shame to his house, he also betrayed you..."</p><p>"And you did not?!", interrupted Jorah shouting.</p><p>"I wasn't serving her at that time"</p><p>"But you helped in the mision to get her killed"</p><p>"And you did not?", replied Varys with a smirk repeating Jorah's earlier words.</p><p>"I saved her", said Jorah and his voice was starting to break, "countless times".</p><p>"Enough!", said Daenerys, "Lord Varys, I've forgiven Jorah, his betrayal is in the past, he has proved his loyalty, so shame on you for sugesting that I should kill him for that".</p><p>"I was only...", she interrupted Varys.</p><p>"I don't wanna hear it", she sighed and sat putting her elbows on the table and her face on her hands. After a couple of moments Daenerys raised her head, "out!, both of you, I need to speak with Ser Jorah alone".</p><p>Varys and Tyron left the room slowly with worried faces.</p><p>Jorah walked a little bit around the room, while Arya was closing her eyes, holding her breath and trying to get a little deeper into the gap created by the structure of the pillar. Then let out a breath of relief when Jorah walked to the other side of the room to the Queen. Arya then peeked again trying to see what were they doing whitout being seen.</p><p>Jorah took Daenerys hands just like she did in Dragon Stone when they were about to go beyond the wall.</p><p>"Khaleesi", he smiled sadly and gazed down at her hands, "you need the North".</p><p>She lifted his chin with her finger forcing him to look at her eyes, "I need you more".</p><p>He chuckled, "I don't think so. If you give them their independence maybe other Kingdoms will start asking for theirs, and if you refuse them, they could start a war with you".</p><p>"If what Sansa said is the only condition they have, then I will fight them...we will fight them".</p><p>"Of course I don't want to die nor leave your side, but..."</p><p>Daenerys' lips interrupted Jorah's words...and thoughts. For a moment he didn't know what was happening so he just stood there, frozen, but Daenerys arms around his neck and tongue on his bottom lip made him regain his conscience and return the kiss.</p><p>He put his hands on her hips and opened his mouth, stroking her thonge with his.</p><p>Daenerys grabed the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair and increasing the pasion of the kiss. She parted her lips from his after what seemed an eternity for Jorah but what in reality was little less than a minute.</p><p>She kept her head close to his and said, "I hope that you believe me now when I tell you that I need you", she gave him another quick kiss, "don't ever leave me", she kissed his cheek and exited the room leaving Jorah in a state of shock and Arya with the problem of how was she going to tell her brother that the woman he loved just kissed another man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ignorance is a gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya thought about what happened in that room all night, but she didn't tell anyone, she thought it was better to wait a little longer as it was an event that could threaten the stability of his brother's relansionship with the Queen and the stability of their alliance which could result in the defeat of The North at the hands of the Night King and with that, the fall of the whole of Westeros.</p><p>She was being cautions...for the very first time in her life, Arya wondered if that was how it felt to grow up.</p><p>When she heard that they were about to have a second meeting, they being the Queen and her advisors with Sansa, Jon and his advisors and Lady Mormont, she asked to be there. Sansa denied her request but Jon wanted to know the reason to that. And as she could not tell him that it was to closely observe the interactions of his new lover and her protector, she said that it was because she wanted to learn to govern a house more thoroughly.</p><p>Her brother only smiled and agreed, Sansa wasn't so happy about that, but didn't refuse anymore.</p><p>Arya was already in the room along side the northerners, they were waiting for the Dragon Queen and her advisors.</p><p>When they entered the room Arya's eyes immediately went between Ser Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen. Arya knew that she couldn't see much of their real relansionship with all of them gather there, but she was going to try anyway, a glance a touch, anything that could gave her something...although, maybe she already knew enough, she saw them kissing, but something stoped her. Maybe she didn't want to hurt Jon, he seemed very in love, but at the same time, Arya wanted her brother home with them, maybe if she told him he wouldn't go to King's Landing...no, Arya wasn't selfish, that characteristic belonged rather to Sansa.</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen, Ser Jorah Mormont, Tyrion Lanniester and Varys entered the room. The Queen wasn't so happy to be there, facing Sansa again, although she thanked there was less people than in the previous meeting. She only hoped that Sansa had gotten over her stupid request regarding Jorah. He was her friend, her family, and if she couldn't kill him back when she discovered his betrayal, she wasn't going to do it over a childish tantrum of this girl she just met.</p><p>She saw young Lyanna Mormont in the room and looked at Jorah's expresion, he seemed sad and hesitant. She hated that. Of course, he had made a mistake years ago but he had redeem himself, and came here to fight for Winterfell, and that was the way they treated him. She could feel her anger raising and the meeting hadn't even started yet.</p><p>Daenerys saw the hypocritical smile of Sansa and returned one as hypocritical as hers.</p><p>"Your Grace", Sansa began, "I wish to take back my earlier request".</p><p>"So, you are apologizing, Lady Sansa".</p><p>"I won't apologize for wanting to carry out justice, Your Grace", she raised her voice, but immediatly closed her eyes and sighed, she looked as she was trying to control herself, "I'm just saying that I wish to leave this subject behind until we defeat the army of the death".</p><p>"This subject? That's the way you refear to Ser Jorah's life?, my friend, my most trusted advisor, the man who has been beside me since the begining of my journey. He is indispensable for my cause, I need your word that you won't ever...ever" she emphitized that last word, "make an attempt against his life again".</p><p>Arya looked corious at the Dragon Queen. She was trying to analyze her behaviour regarding her "most trusted advisor", something that could tell her if that kiss was to stop him to make a stupid decision or if she felt something else for him, because it was clear for everyone that he felt something else for his Queen, even Arya knew that, with a day of knowing them.</p><p>"You have my word, Your Grace", said Sansa, "but I will say it again, this is not an apology, this is an offer of truce, until we wage the most important war of our lives. We won't talk about independence", she paused, "for now".</p><p>Daenerys looked thoughtful and suspicious, but after a moment she agreed, "I accept this, but only because we're in a difficult position and we need eachother, but under normal ciurcunstances I would force you to apologize to Ser Jorah".</p><p>"I don't owe him anything", Sansa said angrily, but then forced a smile and continued more gently, "but of course, there's another member of the Mormont family whom I do owe an apology", she turned her head towards Lady Mormont, and the other members of the meeting did the same. "Lady Lyana Mormont, I'm really sorry for not including you in yesterday's meeting, I insulted you and your house and you really didn't deserve that. You are the most honorable and courageous among the lords and ladys of the North", Jorah smiled softly at that, he really was proud of that young girl that the last time he saw was only a baby, "I hope you can accept my apology, My Lady".</p><p>The girl remained with that serious expression characteristic of her. "Of course I accept it, Lady Sansa. House Mormont will always be loyal to House Stark, you have nothing to be sorry for".</p><p>Sansa smiled, she liked that girl. "Thank you, My Lady".</p><p>"Well", said Jon, speaking for the first time since the reunion began, his sister was really relegating him for his decision to bend the knee, "I think this is everything for today, or, does anyone want to say something else?" When no one answered and some of them shaked their heads, Jon ended the meeting.</p><p>Arya watched everyone making small talk and leaving the room, but her focus was once again on Daenerys and Jorah. And then she saw what she was looking for, The Queen started talking with her friend and then she suddenly smiled at him while grabbing his hand and gesturing towards Lady Mormont, Ser Jorah sighed and walked to her cousin; and then she saw it, the way she looked at Jorah, maybe not with the same pasion that she looked at Jon, but with something deeper, the affection, the shared history, an umbreakable bond. She decided in that moment that she was going to tell Jon not only about the kiss, but about the posibility of his lover being in love with someone else.<br/>
_____________________</p><p>Jorah knew this moment had to happen sooner or later but he didn't feel ready anyway. To face the head of her house, a girl who was only a baby when he commited his crime and went into exile. But Daenerys squeeze of his hand and smile had give him the strenght to do it, she was his everything.</p><p>"My Lady", Jorah bowed his head a little.</p><p>"Ser Jorah", she said dryly.</p><p>"I'm very happy to seeing you again...you probably don't rememb..."</p><p>"No, I don't", she cut him off. Jorah looked down feeling more insecure than before. "Forgive me, but I need to be frank and ask", he raised his head at her words, "are you planing on get back the lorship of Bear Island once your Queen takes the Iron Throne".</p><p>He was about to correct her and say 'our Queen', but he decided against it, it was a bad start in their conversation as it was. "No, My Lady", he answered her feeling sad and disapointed, "she needs me beside her, and even if she ofered me, I would refuse. I'm not worthy of Bear Island, but you are My Lady".</p><p>They didn't say anything for a moment just looked into eachother's eyes and then Lyana replied, "that's good to know", she turned around to leave and after a moment Jorah did the same feeling dejected, when suddenly... "cousin".</p><p>Jorah turned back around to face her.</p><p>"I'm really happy to have another Mormont in my life again", her voice almost broke, but she didn't allow it, "I've felt lonely".</p><p>Jorah's only response was a genuine smile, he didn't trust his voice right now. Lyana nodded at him in farewell and finally leave.</p><p>Jorah walked quickly to his room, it felt like an eternity to get there. When he finally reached his destination, he entered quickly and broke down, he cried for his lost family, for the father he couldn't face after his crimes and who died before he could say sorry, for the aunt and cousins who died in that horrible event called "The Red Wedding", for the young girl who shouldn't be in that position but who was better than he could ever aspire to be, and had forgiven him to prove that.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>Arya aproached his brother when the meeting ended, he was walking and talking with Ser Davos, when she get to him, "Jon". They both turned around to look at the young Stark. "Can I talk to you?"</p><p>They shared a little laugh, "see?", Jon asked Davos.</p><p>"Yeah, you were right, you are quite on demand, Your Grace".</p><p>"I'm not a King anymore", he smiled at his advisor, "but thanks anyway, Ser Davos", Jon pated him in the shoulder softly and the onion knight leave the siblings alone.</p><p>"Sorry Arya, but I'm very busy with all the arragements for the battle, and also Bran and Sam told me that they needed to talk with me as soon as the meeting ended", he paused and let out a breath, "so, can it be later?"</p><p>She smiled sadly at his brother, "sure, don't worry".</p><p>"Thank you", he got closer to his sister and kissed her forehead. He was walking away when her sister's voice stopped him.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me later what Bran and Sam will tell you?"</p><p>"It depends on what they tell me".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Bear and the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jorah was sitting on the floor of his room, his back resting on the door. He just had a breakdown. He hadn't had one of those since Lynesse left him. </p><p>That day when he returned to Lys after fighting agains the Bravoosi. He remembered not finding his wife at home, panicking, thinking something bad had happened to her. At that time, he would do anything for her. Now, he would do anything for Daenerys. </p><p>Jorah, Jorah, Jorah...always falling for the wrong woman, the one who can't love you back.</p><p>Anyway, this time it was different, he wasn't only crying out of sadness and anger. He cried because he didn't even know how he felt in that moment of his life. He felt sad and defeated because Daenerys loved someone else, he felt happy and hopeful because she had kissed him, but that also made him feel confused and uneased, he felt blissful and peaceful over his encounter with his cousin, and nostalgic and melancholic over the family he lost. </p><p>Jorah kept laying there for almost an hour, it was embarasing to say the least; they were about to have the most important war of their lives, and he was crying on the floor of his room, like a little boy. </p><p>But he allowed himself to be vulnerable, only for a moment and because no one was seeing him.</p><p>He stood finally, and thought about going to talk with Daenerys about that kiss, they had to discuss it at some point, right? Because he had the impression that she was starting a relansionship with the Guardian of the North, and he knew that others noticed that too, as her counsil and Ser Davos coudn't hide their happiness over the whole thing...disgusting.</p><p>It wasn't really, it wasn't disgusting, Daenerys was clearly happier with him by her side: Jon, a good man, honorable, young, good looking, powerful. A man deserving of her, something he will never be...he sighed. </p><p>Jorah was really in a dark place, he had been there for some days now, since they had sailed together and had seen the way Jon and Daenerys had grown close. </p><p>But that sensation became worse when they arrived North, as the unpleasant memories of the past returned, feeling chased by his sins. Lady Sansa's request surely didn't help to make that easier for him. </p><p>And then...oh then, the most amazing moment of his life, Daenerys backing him up, puting the alience with the North on the line for him and kissing him to show him how much she cares for him...although the later left him bemused. </p><p>No. He couldn't talk to Daenerys right in this moment, he was too confused and emotional. He would wait for later, now he was going to go to see Grey Worm and the Queen's armies, to see how were they preparing for the big war. </p><p>Jorah got out his room looking around, he was paranoid because he didn't want anyone to notice he had been crying. He walked to the outside of the castle, and found the Unsullied building the wooden barriers, which were eventually going to be lighted with fire, and the Dothraki who were practicing their open field combat abilities. He approached Grey Worm with a little smile which was returned, who would have thought that he would be friends with a former slave? Life could be ironic sometimes. </p><p>"Torgo Nudho", Jorah said as he put his hands on his hips. </p><p>"Jorah the Andal", he replied dryly, but Jorah didn't take it personal, he knew that after the life he had it could be hard for him to express emotions, but Grey Worm was improving a lot on that field lately, especially around Missandei.</p><p>"How are you liking the North so far?" He saw Grey Worm visible uncomfortable and an awkward silence pased between them.</p><p>"You from here, right?" </p><p>Jorah let out a laugh, "oh my friend", he said patting his shoulder, "you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings, I mean, even I find the cold umpleasent after spending a lot of years in Essos, I can't imagine how it is to all of you, that have never been here", he looked around for a moment, "and then, of course the Northerners...they aren't very friendly to strangers. They even consider the rest of the six kingdomes as outsiders, so I could only guess the way you, Missandei and our armies had been treated, and let me tell you, even tho I was raised here, I don't agree with that attitude", he smiled to his friend. </p><p>"They don't treat our Queen well", he said with a disaproving and confused tone.</p><p>"Yes", Jorah smiled lightly, Daenerys' people really were loyal to her. "It's because her father wasn't good to them", he paused, "with anyone really. I'm not sure if he was a bad man, or everything was a result of his madness, either way, a lot of people suffered under his reign".</p><p>Grey Worm thought for a moment about what Jorah told him, and then replied, "but she is not like that".</p><p>"Of course she is not", said Jorah shaking his head, "we know that, the Dothraki know that, Missandei knows that, even Jon Snow", he cleared his throat, "...knows that. But people here don't, they don't know her yet".</p><p>"They have treat her with respect, anyway, because she is their Queen".</p><p>"And I agree with you, but as I told you before, Northerners are not fond of foreigners".</p><p>"You are Northerner, and Jon Snow too".</p><p>"Yes", Jorah answered not sure where that was going. </p><p>"And you both fond of our Queen".</p><p>Jorah looked at him and smiled sadly, "You are certainly becoming better at reading people, you should stop hanging out with Tyrion. Come on, let's help the Unsullied".</p><p>And with that they worked together all the afternoom, until Missandei approached them hours later, when the night was begining.</p><p>"I'm sorry to disturb your work, Ser Jorah, but the Queen asked for your presence".</p><p>The men were sweaty due to their hard work, despite the terrible cold that Winterfell and the entire North were experiencing. </p><p>As soon as she informed him of the Queen's orders, Missandei looked at Grey Worm and he smiled a little but looked akward, Jorah felt the tension, so he excused himself from their presence. "Thank you Missandei", he nodded to the Queen's maid and then turned to the general of the Unsullied and nodded at him too, "Grey Worm, see you later". He advanced a few feet towards the castle when he remembered Missandei didn't inform him of the Queen's location. It was going to be uncomfortable interrumping the love birds like that, so he cleared his throat at a prudent distance, "sorry Missandei but, in which room can I find Her Grace?"</p><p>"In her chambers, Ser Jorah". </p><p>"Are you sure about that?", that sounded odd.</p><p>She shruged her shoulders and answered the knight, "she was there when she asked for you, but if you want, I can go back and ask he..."</p><p>"No, no, no, there's no need for that". Jorah said, he didn't want to private the lovers of the little time together that they could manage to have, because they could all be dead in a mere of days. </p><p>He went insiste the castle and walked the halls of Winterfell towards the Queen's room. </p><p>He greeted the two Dothraki guards that were outside her door, and knocked.</p><p>Almost immediatly Daenerys opened the room as if she was waiting for him, standing by the door...perhaps she was. </p><p>"Your Grace..." Jorah stopped at the raised hand of his Queen indicating him to do so. </p><p>"You can leave, Ser Jorah will keep me safe", she said to the two guards in her perfect dothraki. They did a discrete bow and left. </p><p>"Come inside", she said to Jorah while she reentered her chambers. And with that little eye contact, Jorah knew. </p><p>Something wasn't right. </p><p>He closed the door and saw the Queen aproaching a table that was in the middle of the room, and drink the whole of a wine cup in one sip.</p><p>Something definetly wasn't right. </p><p>He observed her in silence, she looked distresed, preocupied, desperate even. Jorah's determination to bring up a conversation about the kiss they shared the day before was gone. Replacing it, it came a more familiar one: the determination of helping and comforting her. </p><p>Jorah let the time pase, she just stood there, in the middle of the room, with her left arm on the table and resting the weight of her body on said arm, looking ahead, but not to where Jorah was; drinking more slowly the second glass of wine that had just been served by herself.</p><p>He finally decided to approach her, so he did, slowly towards her, she wasn't looking at him, she seemed to be in a trance, in a trip to another world, but he didn't mind, because the knight was content with only admiring her beauty, it had always been enough for him. </p><p>He stoped before her. "Khaleesi...", he said hesitantly, "I...I don't know what's wrong, I, I don't know what happened to you. But I can assure you that you will always have my support, no matter what".</p><p>She turned her head to him and looked him in the eye. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.</p><p>When a minute pased and he received no answer, Jorah was going to make a second attemp to know the reason behind her restlessness.</p><p>"Khalee..."</p><p>He couldn't finish his favorite tittle for her, because Daenerys took him by the nape of the neck with both hands, softly but quickly, and joined her lips with his for the second time in that week.</p><p>He didn't react immediatly because of the shock; that was the least he expected from her when she called him to her room, even though she had performed the same action just the day before. He wasn't used to be the end of signs of afection, and certanly not hers. </p><p>Jorah felt her lips still frozen to the spot for a little longer, he didn't dare to move immediatly, because of the fear of breaking the spell that had fallen between them, but he also was afraid of her thinking he didn't want that, because that was the most stupid statement ever made. So he put his hands softly on her hips, and started returning the kiss. </p><p>She was the first one on deepening the kiss, the touch of her tongue on his, making him feel dizzy, and sending shivers all over his body, Jorah couldn't believe what was happening right now. </p><p>He thought that was the most delicious sensation he had ever expirienced...until what happened next. </p><p>Daenerys started kissing his neck, as she ran her hands over his shoulders and chest.</p><p>Jorah was starting to get hard, and as much as it pained him, he needed to know if she knew what she was doing.</p><p>"Khaleesi", he said in a whisper. </p><p>"Hmm?", she answered between kisses on his neck. </p><p>"I...I...Khalee...mmm", he moaned when she lightly bit the skin of his neck. </p><p>"Jorah", she spoke his name lowly and sensualy, before bitting his chin softly and peking him in the lips again. Then she looked at him in the eyes and said, "I don't want to think right now; about anything", Daenerys stroked Jorah's cheek, "could you do the same for me?"Jorah was lost of words, so he just nodded his head. "Then...", she whispered in his ear, "take me to bed", she then kissed his ear. </p><p>Jorah finally let out all the pasion he was feeling inside, and kissed her hard and with urgency, he started backing her towards the bed, and when they reached their destination, he gently laid her there, and observed her with his knees on the bed. </p><p>Daenerys gave him a look that could only be described as lust, and Jorah sighed, he never imagine this day would come, the day where she would want him. He almost came from the thought, but he controled himself, and with a smile, he laid on the bed with her. </p><p> </p><p>They missed dinner, people will talk, but he didn't care, he listened her earlier advice and didn't think about anything. </p><p>Anything but the most beautiful woman in the entire world being in the same bed as him. </p><p>She was peacefully sleeping on her right side, breathing softly and looking stuning as always.</p><p>He was on his left side face to face with her, just watching her and thinking of their journey together. Just a few days before, he thought she didn't care for him at all, everything after his return, (except for their reunion) had been shitty because of Jon's prescence. </p><p>The sad thing, it was that he liked the lad, and he knew Jon was worthy of Daenerys' love...but, since Lady Sansa's request, it all felt different. She defended him with fire in her eyes, with a pasion he had missed in his time away from her. And this Night she had given him the most valuable gift ever: herself.</p><p>"Khaleesi", he whispered touching her hair softly, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead, she didn't move. "Khaleesi", he said again making sure she was asleep. When she didn't respond, he sighed and continued talking to her. "Daenerys Targaryen. I'm sure you know I love you, but I hope that tonight I showed you just how much; because my devotion for you, runs deeper than words can explain", he chocked a little at that last words, he was very emotional in that moment. "No matter what happens in the future, I will never stop being grateful for this night. I feel like, everything I've ever done in my entire life, has been to make my way to you. To know you, to protect you, to love you. And tonight I finally was allowed to love you properly, I don't know yet why you let that happen, but I thank you". And with a final kiss to the cheek of his Queen, Jorah found his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up a couple of hours later by the feeling of someone watching him, wich was very foreign to him, as he had been sleeping alone for more than a decade. </p><p>The sight that greeted him couldn't be more perfect, because it was the love of his life smiling at him. </p><p>"So, it wasn't a dream then", Jorah said. </p><p>Daenerys gigled, "you have a lot of those frecuently Ser?", she asked with a smile. </p><p>He blushed a little and looked down, "I don't wanna ofend you, my Queen", he raised his gaze to her eyes again, "but I also don't wanna lie to you", he said with a smirk. </p><p>She laughed again at his playfulness, but then adopted a serious face, "You should go to your room, Ser". </p><p>He looked disapointed, but obviously understood, "right", he raised from the bed and started looking for his cloths, while doing that, he started thinking, despite her earlier advice. And he knew he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't control himself, it probably wouldn't be good for his interests, but he needed to know now, before he created bigger illusions in his head, so he turned around and asked, "Khaleesi?"</p><p>"Yes?", she said while sitting on the edge of her bed, looking for her own clothes in her side, she wasn't looking at him. </p><p>"Forgive me, but...", at that, she gazed at him, Jorah sighed, "aren't you and Jon together?", he gulped. He was ready for any answer, except for the one she gave him. </p><p>"Jon is my nephew".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys felt terrible.</p><p>And that feeling only grew when she saw Jon enter the big dining room of Winterfell. </p><p>At their first argument, she went and slept with another man. But, who was she kidding? That wasn't a simple "argument", he just told her that everything she had worked for the last years of her life, was a lie. </p><p>But, who was she kidding? Jorah wasn't only "another man", he was, probably, the most important man in her life. No. He definitely was. </p><p>Jorah was the only family she had, she never knew her father, mother or oldest brother. Viserys, who was only the shadow of a snake, as Jorah had called him, never acted like a brother with her. So it was Jorah, the one who...</p><p>The one. He was the one, always has been. </p><p>But the one, in what sense? </p><p>She had never thought about that, until Lady Sansa had threatened with tooking him away from her...permanently. </p><p>In less than a second she imagined a life without him, and knew she couldn't allow it. And she made that clear to Lady Sansa... very clear, her advisors would say. </p><p>But she knew Jorah Mormont, better than she knew anyone else, and that night, she could see fear in his eyes, but also the endlessly willingness of doing what's best for her and her cause. </p><p>And that panicked her, because he was prepared to give up everything to get her in the Iron Throne, but she wasn't prepared to give him up. Because she had meant every word she said in Vaes Dothrak: she needed him by her side. </p><p>So... </p><p>She had kissed him. Only to encourage him to not give Sansa his head, right? That's what she told herself over and over again that night, to not feel guilty. Because she loved Jon, right? </p><p>Well, she was sure a couple of days ago, but now? She couldn't tell, because the moment her world crumbled; the moment Jon told him he was Rhaegar Targaryen's heir; the moment he couldn't promise to not tell his sisters the truth; the moment she had felt the most fear in her life...she could only think of one person, because she knew his presence would make everything better. </p><p>Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island.</p><p>He was her eternal savior and she had wanted for him to save her that night. </p><p>She couldn't control herself when he told her that he would always support her, because she knew it was true, and also because, she had wanted that from Jon, to support her, to at least wait for her to think about the revelation, discuss it with her advisors. But he had refused, he said that his sisters deserved to know who he truly was, and Daenerys knew what that meant. Because Sansa didn't trust her, neither did the Northerners; that was made very clear the day she arrived. And they didn't care that she had brought two large dragons and two large armies to help them.</p><p>To help every man, woman and child in the Seven Kingdomes. No one seem to appreciete that. </p><p>They were afraid of her, because of her family history, but they didn't even give her a chance to know her before judge her.</p><p>That is why, Daenerys was sure they were going to use Jon's true identity against her claim, because his, was stronger. It didn't matter if he wanted it or not. She couldn't bear the thought of being called "usurper". No. That was Robert Baratheon's insult, a way for the remainig Targaryen to call the man that destroyed their family. </p><p>And she was the only remaining Targaryen, because Jon wasn't truly one. Jon didn't have that hatred towards Robert, and neither that bitternes over the extermination of his family, he didn't share the longing for place you didn't ever remember, the melancholia of knowing your House was, at one time, strong and full of glory. But she didn't resent him for that, because Jon was a wolf, not a dragon. He was raised as a wolf.</p><p>She had a lot on her mind last night, Daenerys wanted to stop thinking for a couple of hours. Stop thinking about the wars to come: against the dead and for the Iron Throne. Stop thinking about Jon's rejection too, because when she reached for him after he had told her the truth, he looked as if the mere thought of her touch disgusted him, and the hurt she felt at that moment, was one of the worse she had expirienced, and the Gods knew she had expirienced a lot. Because she didn't want for him to fuck her in that moment, she only wanted to hold his hand, but even that, he couldn't do.</p><p>She knew he was conflicted about their relationship being incestuosus, and she was too. Daenerys was a Targaryen and was suposed to see it as a natural thing, because of her family history, but she didn't. She knew that was the reason behind the madness of her father, her brother and a lot of her ancestors. As the quote said  "Every time a new Targaryen is born, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land".</p><p>Well...she couldn't let the realm go through that uncertainty again. But if that was the only issue stoping them to be together, it didn't matter, because she couldn't bear children anyway. </p><p>But...maybe, if she didn't marry Jon and send him North, one of his children could be her successor, she actually smiled at the thought, because she had been thinking about the succession for a long time now, and a Targaryen following her reign was something she would be happy with. </p><p>But...how could she keep Jon's iddentity a secret if she made that decision? Maybe if Jon, Sam and Bran keep quiet she could, at the begining of her reign, but Jon didn't agree with that. He insisted on telling his sisters the truth, but four people were enough for such a secret, six would be a crowd. They wouldn't be able to contend it, and it would cause dissension in the kingdom, people would conspire behind her backs; even if Jon didn't want to overthrow her they would somehow use him as a weapon to weaken her reign and claim.</p><p>But..if she didn't marry Jon, there was no warranty on keeping the North as part of the seven Kingdomes. Because that is all they wanted since Robb Stark marched South and was proclamed King in the North: their independence. But maybe they could accept on remaining in the realm if the leader they chose was King of the Seven Kingdomes. And Daenerys didn't dislike the idea of a marriage with Jon, he was a good, honorable and handsome man whom she could be very happy with, a good match, political and sentimental. However in that escenario the succession would become a problem.</p><p>So...she didn't know what to do, she didn't know who to tell, she didn't know who she could trust. She only wanted to stop thinking about all the posible scenarios in wich she had to fight more enemies than Cersei for the Iron Throne. </p><p>And that's when she called Jorah to her room. </p><p>So, she didn't only felt bad because she "cheated" on Jon, but also because she felt as if she had used Jorah. </p><p>But if that was using him, she wanted to do it again, and again. </p><p>She was afraid to admit it but, that was one of the most amazing nights she had ever expirienced, perhaps, even the most amazing.</p><p>Daenerys had felt so loved, protected, cherished. And that was because she finally had given herself to Jorah, she finally let herself being consumed by the force of his love. A love which had been there since the moment they met, and that has only grown.</p><p>Daenerys not only felt terrible for the man sitting beside her, who was currently conflicted over his identity and his lover for her, but also, because of the man who was at the other side of the table looking away every time their gazes met, being shy over their last night activities, but with an air of happiness, that no one but her could notice. They just knew each other so damn well. </p><p>Daenerys thoughts were interrupted by a commotion at the door of the big room.</p><p>Tormund and Edd have arrived at Winterfell and their desperate eyes searched for Jon Snow, who stood up and nodded at them, and one of the servants took them to another place.</p><p>Then he looked at the room wich stayed in complete silence since the moment they noticed a wilding and a brother of the Night's Watch arrive together with clear alarm in their faces. </p><p>He addressed them trying to sound calm, "Keep eating, we will have a meeting with them and then we'll inform you". </p><p>They slowly resumed their meals insecurely, almost reluctantly, they wanted to know what was happening, Jon couldn't blame them for that. </p><p>He bent down a little and spoke to Daenerys in her ear, almost whispering, "do you wanna come with me now or would you like for me to inform you and your counsil after dinner?"</p><p>She left the napkin she was holding on the table and started to get up, "we don't have time to lose, do we?"</p><p>"No, we don't", said Jon with a little smile. It was the first time he had smiled at her since his revelation.</p><p>Daenerys gave a little, almost unnoticed, nod to her advisors who were all sited together in front of her, and immediatly Jorah, Varys and Tyrion stood and followed her outside. Jon did the same with his sisters who vacated the sits at his left side to go to the meeting, almost at the exit of the room, he pated Ser Davos' shoulder and tilted his head to gesture him to come as well. </p><p>Jon walked a little faster to catch up Daenerys, since he had been held back by a maid who informed him that his brother Bran was already in the room with the newcomers.</p><p>"Dany...Dany", he said not very loud, he never liked to make an scandal, she heard him anyway and stopped, Jon then touched her arm and looked back to see how far away were their advisors and his sisters, who were enough to not hear them. "Look...", Jon said not letting go of hear arm and continuing walking, "I decided not to tell anyone". Daenerys looked at him surprised as they stopped in front of the room where they were about to have their meeting, "for the moment at least. I don't want to create divisions between those of us who are going to fight the White Walkers. Today more than ever, we must be a single army; if we do not survive this war, the lines of succession and the claims for the Iron Throne won't matter anymore, because humanity in Westeros will be extinct", he finally let go of her arm and looked around to make sure no one heard them, he saw the rest of the group approach them and then entered the room.</p><p>Daenerys turned to see Jorah thinking he may be jelaous of Jon's closeness, but he rather looked concerned about her, he had been that way since she had told him the truth about Jon, once again she had underestimated Jorah's love for her.<br/>
_________________</p><p>Jorah Mormont was leaning against the top of wall of Winterfell, wich, reached the height of his waist, his hands were resting on it and was absorbed in his thoughts, contemplating his last days and the current situation of his life. </p><p>He should be more concerned about the war they were all about to face, since the danger of extermination was knocking ar their doors, but he couldn't help it, he felt the happier he has ever been. </p><p>He had made love to the love of his life. </p><p>Since the moment he met Daenerys, he knew she was special, she filled his soul like no one has done before. And he hadn't been happy just loving her from afar, but it was enough for him if the alternative was being apart from her. He couldn't bear it, he had been there, and it was too painful, he almost lost the desire to live if not for the hope or returning to her side. </p><p>He didn't know if she had done it only as a revenge for Jon's rejection or if she wanted to stop thinking for a night, but it didn't matter to him, they were all probably going to be dead in a couple of days, based on what Tormund and Edd said about their journeys from Castle Black to Winterfell, they were running out of time, and if that was their fate, he would die a happy man. </p><p>Jorah was deep on his thoughts when he saw the last person he wanted to speak with, get through the door and approach him, but judging from her reaction she wasn't paying a lot of atention to whom she was going to share the top of the  wall of her castle.</p><p>"Ser Jorah", Sansa said surprised.</p><p>Jorah withdrew from the edge of the wall, stood up straight, and bowed respectfully, "My Lady". </p><p>"I'm sorry for disturbing you". </p><p>"None of that, Lady Stark, this is your home", he said with a polite tone and started to move to leave her alone, but she stopped him. </p><p>"No, please, you are my guesst", she got silent after saying that, just looking at his eyes with what looked like guilt to Jorah, "I really don't want to bother you, I will go now".</p><p>"As you wish, My Lady", he bowed his head again and watched her turn around after nodding her head to him. </p><p>Thinking Sansa Stark was really gone, he leaned against the wall once more, when he heard...</p><p>"You know, Ser Jorah?" He stood up straight again, but Sansa told him, "please, remain confortable", he did as he was told, really suspiccious about her even speaking to him after her request to Queen, let alone treating him with respect. She stood in front of him, "I feel bad for the way you were received at Winterfell, and I really hope you know that it wasn't personal, it was something pollitical. One of the Lords, whom I won't say his name suggested it, and then I decided to do the meeting without Lady Mormont", she looked down for a moment, "my sister told me that I did that because I knew it was wrong", she raised her gaze at his blue eyes again, "I guess she was right. I just...", Sansa shaked her head lightly, "I was so angry at Jon for giving up his Crown, and...", she stoped immediatly when she realised what she was doing...she was revealing the internal fights of the Starks to the most loyal man of Queen Daenerys. </p><p>Jorah just smiled reasuring her and stayed quiet. She approached the edge of the wall beside him gazing at the opposite way that Jorah was looking, puting her hands on top of the wall and just observing the night horizon.</p><p>"I just hope that you know that, as I said, it wasn't personal", she said, regaining her strong voice. "I don't dislike you...I don't even know you". </p><p>"And you don't know her either", he replied with a smile asking himself how he had to courage to speak that way to the Lady of Winterfell and the woman who was demanding his head just a couple of days ago. </p><p>"But I know this...Northerners don't want anything to do with Targaryens". </p><p>Jorah looked down, sighed and said, "your father was a very good man", Sansa looked at him puzzled, she believed he would have more resentment for the man who tried to take his life years ago, even if it was for a just cause. "You and I have that in common", he smiled sadly and looked down, clearly emotional, he looked up and met her eyes again, "but hers wasn't. It's not her fault, it was not her choice, but she had been carrying that baggage for a lot of years now". </p><p>Sansa kept looking at Ser Jorah curious, and then after a moment, she broke the silence, "Tell me Ser Jorah, as a Northerner...well if there's still some of the North in you", he let out a little chuckle, wich wasn't really joyful, "Would she rule us fairly?" </p><p>He answered immediatly, "I have not the slightest doubt in my mind". </p><p>Sansa sighed, and stept away from the wall a little "good night Ser Jorah". </p><p>"Good night Lady Stark", he bowed and watched her go, for real this time. </p><p>Sansa left thinking about her conversation with the former Lord of Bear Island, he sounded so convinced, but then again, she couldn't rely on the word of a man who was clearly head over heels in love with Daenerys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A man of honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>According to the calculations of the Wildlings and the men of the Night's Watch who came from Castle Black, Dead would arrive at Winterfell the next day, so the preparations were rushed. </p><p>The horrors experienced in Last Heart were transmitted by this group who, despite being brave men who have lived through countless challenges, fear could be seen in their eyes. </p><p>Poor Ned Umber. Just a child ... </p><p>Well, she was one too, and despite wanting to hide it, she had a deep-seated resentment with the cruel world in which she lived and with the adults who, with their stupid decisions, caused infants like her to have to be in positions of power for which they were not prepared.</p><p>Lyanna sighed, she was tired. She instructed the people of Bear Island to continue building the wooden forts.</p><p>She stepped aside thinking that was going to be their weakness: the army they were facing couldn't get tired. </p><p>"Lady Mormont".</p><p>Lyanna turned around, "Lady Arya". </p><p>"Please, just call me Arya". </p><p>Lyanna nodded, "then I ask you to call me by my first name as well". </p><p>"Very well", Arya said, "Lyanna, I wanted to ask..." a loud roar  and flapping sounds coming from the sky interrupted the young Stark, the people that were outside the walls of Winterfell turned their sights up and could see Jon and Daenerys riding Rhaegal and Drogon, she smiled, "my brother told me they were going to the heights, to see of they could find the whereabouts of the Night King and his army. Gods, I wish I could ride one some day", said Arya whitout taking her eyes from the sky, while Lyanna kept looking at her. </p><p>"Arya?", said the Lady of Bear Island with that serious countenance that never left her.</p><p>"Yes?", answered Arya taking her eyes off the heights at last.</p><p>"What do you think about her?" </p><p>"Funny", replied Arya, "I was just going to ask you the same thing", Lyanna let out a dry chuckle. "The truth is...none of us have enough information to judge her. That's why I wanted to ask you".</p><p>Lyanna frowned, "me?"</p><p>"Well, yes, I was wondering if you have talked with your cousin yet, about her, about their...relationship", Arya noted that Lyanna seemed serious, although she had that expresion all the time, so it was hard to tell, "I don't mean to be nosy".</p><p>"No, it's alright. I spoke with Ser Jorah actually, but we didn't talk about her, she made a pause before saying, "although that doesn't mean I'm not intrigued by his devotion to a Targaryen"</p><p>"I think she's better than Cersei". </p><p>Lyanna thought for a moment, "Cersei's reign is a terrible thing for the North", she turned her eyes to the dragons in the horizont, "but nothing is worse than an Aerys Targaryen reborn". </p><p>Arya sighed, "I wasn't even born when he died", she said establishing the obvious. </p><p>"Me neither", said Lyanna shaking her head. </p><p>"But I guess he is a shadow that will haunt us forever".</p><p>Yes. Yes he was. <br/>________________</p><p>Jamie Lanniester wasn't a man of honor. Vyseris Targaryen said that to her, at every chance he got.</p><p>He always told her the story about the man who killed their father. She grew up hating not only Ser Jaime, but his father as well. </p><p>Tywin, the man who took King's Landing and killed Rhaegar's family, including the heir who was only a little baby at the time. </p><p>Her brother always taught her to hate Lanniesters, Starks, Baratheons. All the Houses that conspired against their father and made them exiles.</p><p>But there she was, the Hand of the Queen was a Lannister, she was at Winterfell, the ancestral castle of the Starks, with the children of that family as her allies. The son of Lyanna Stark was her nephew, and Robert Baratheon's bastard was making the weapons for all them who were going to fight the dead. </p><p>She would really be a disappointment to her brother right now, but then again, she always was, so, she couldn't care less about the opinion of Viserys Targeryan's ghost. He was never a dragon, he was a total disapointment to his house, the Targaryen name was too big for him. He was a mad man and she will be better than him. She will act like a true Queen. </p><p>"Tell me Ser Jaime", said Daenerys whose voice echoed in the big hall of Winterfell, "what exactly are you doing here?"</p><p>The room was completly silent, although it was full of people: all the Ladies and Lords of the North, some knights and advisors, and men of the Night's Watch as well as Wildings. Everyone remained quiet, expectanted of this epic encounter between the Queen who was claiming the same Throne from which Jamie Lanniester removed her father at sword point.</p><p>"I intent to fight for the living", he paused a little, unsure of how to address her, she was not his Queen...but, he meant what he said, he wanted to go to battle against the dead army and defend Winterfell as well as the realm, but he couldn't do that if he picked up a fight with their Queen, so he finally said, "Your Grace". </p><p>"The last time we saw eachother, your sister said that the entire Lanniester army would march North to help save the realm", she saw Jamie looking down, "care to explain why there's only you?", it was a rethorical question, really, Daenerys already knew the answer, she just waited for confirmation to get angry with her principal advisor...again. </p><p>"That was never her intention", he raised his gaze and looked directly at the monarch, "she lied to you...", Daenerys looked at Tyrion with fire in her eyes, "and to me", she turned to look at the knight at his words. </p><p>"To you?", she asked amused, almost mocking him.</p><p>"I belived her too". 'Who would have thought your brother is as dumb as you?', she almost said it, but chose not to, there was not need to reveal the internal problems of her small council. "She is reinforcing her army to fight you...once this is over". </p><p>'If we win', that is what everyone on the room wanted to shout, but they did not, out of fear that it would come true.</p><p>"I'm sorry Ser Jaime, but...I need to ask again", said Daenerys with a firm and authoritative tone despite her polite words, "what are you doing here? If your Queen is miles south, shouldn't you be with her?"</p><p>Jamie sighed, "Cersei's decision doesn't change what I saw at King's Landing", he paused trying to get the images out of his head, "if those...things, win", he turned a little his body to address the room, "if they beat Winterfell, they'll take over the realm and life in Westeros will be over. I need to be part of the group of people that is trying to stop that from happening. Besides the fact that I promised it". </p><p>"Like you promised protecting my father and his family". Jamie's gaze felt to the floor immediatly. Daenerys stood and said loudly, "Ser Jamie Lanniester, I won't be hypocrite like some of the people that over the years called you 'Kingslayer', or 'Oathbreaker' to your back, or even to your face, but fought to remove the same King that you killed", she looked at some of the northerner lords who weren't happy at her words, and Jamie wondered how she knew that much about his life after killing the Mad King, but then he remembered his brother was her Hand. "I'm not here to pretend that my father was a good King or a good man, because he was neither", the people in the room looked at eachother, surprised by that part of her speech. "Yes, you were a Kingsguard for my father, but you are also a knight and you swore 'before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children', and you and I know that by killing him, you were doing just exactly that", several people began to murmur looking even more shocked than before, Arya and Lyanna's gazes locked. "You broke one oath, but you kept another, it was never an easy choice. That's why I don't hate you", Jamie looked at her with his eyes wide open, "my brother did...he died hating you, and a lot of other people. He was weak, he never knew how to work with others. So no, Ser Jamie, I don't hate you, I don't love the choices you made, but I don't resent them", she paused, "but...", everyone hold their breath, "I don't trust you either", Jorah smirked, that was her Queen, "why should I accept you into our forces?, why should the Lady of Winterfell..." she looked to her right to Sansa who couldn't hide her surprise at being mentioned by the Queen, "take you into her home, after all you and your family have done to hers?"</p><p>Jamie almost smiled at this fierce Queen who seemed wise and strong at the same time. "I'm afraid I can't answer that, Your Grace", he nodded at Sansa, "my Lady. My word is all I have, and I already gave it to you". </p><p>Daenerys looked thoughtful, when suddenly a strong voice from among the people of Lady Sansa was heard. "May I speak, Your Grace". </p><p>"Ah...of course", Daenerys seemed confused, not really expecting for someone else to talk. </p><p>"My name is Brienne of Tarth, I'm a sworn sword of Lady Sansa. I served Lady Catelyn Stark at a time when Ser Jaime was prisioner of your brother, My Lady," she addresed Sansa, "the late King in the North Robb Stark", everyone looked sad at her words, remembering not only his tragical dead, but the dead of a lot of their family members, even Jorah remembered his aunt Maege, whom he loved dearly, "when she set him free, they made a pact, he was going to do everything in his power to return her daughters safely to her family. She send me with Ser Jamie to get him unharmed to King's Landing so he could fulfill his oath. He saved my life on that tript," their eyes connected for the first time, tension could be felt between them, "he armed me, gave me a squire, a couple of horses and send me to find Lady Sansa and Arya, I could only help Lady Sansa, but thank to the Gods Arya get here okay as well. I know he is not well liked here in the North and a lot of you may not agree with what I will say, but he is a man of honor". </p><p>Glances of disconford and confusion were exchanged in the room. </p><p>"Lady Stark", Daenerys addresed Sansa, "what do you think? After all she's your sworn sword".</p><p>Sansa looked at Brienne, a moment passed in which they comunicated whitout words. "I trust her with my life, if she thinks he won't harm any of us, I believe her". </p><p>Daenerys, who was still standing, nodded, "alright, it's settle then. Lady Brienne you will answer for Ser Jamie, and please...keep an eye on him", she showed an almost imperceptible smirk. </p><p>Brienne bowed, "Your Grace". </p><p>Daenerys granted them permission to withdraw. Jorah thought she handled that situation marvelously, giving Lady Sansa and her protector the autority to decide, distancing herself from the figure of her father...she even condemed his actions. She must be in good spirits, but that was far from the truth as Jorah could see from the look she trow at Tyrion, who looked scared and with a good reason. Oh, she was pissed, their next meeting was going to be an interesting one, for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The war to come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jorah let out a laugh, "well, I kept telling you to smile more, I'm glad my tragedy is good at least for someone", said Tyrion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure she's going to replace me as her Hand", the dwarf drank a big sip of the cup of wine he was holding, "and I'm talking with my replacement", he gestured the cup towards Jorah, "cheers to that, congratulations Mormont". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our Queen won't replace you", Jorah thought for a moment, "at least not now, she is too focused on a certain war we're about to face, have you heard of it?", Jorah smiled, teasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrion looked at him suspiciously, "Mormont, I've seen you smile more today than all the days before since I know you". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?", he said shrugging his shoulders, "I guess it has to do with us being slaves most all the time we spent together", he took a sip from his cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See what I mean?", Jorah looked confused, "you're even drinking", said Tyrion with an alarmed and slightly drunk tone. Jorah chuckled at his antics. He was really in a good mood. "But seriously, it has nothing to do with our...very unpleasant trip from Volantis to Mereen; I've seen you smile only one time", and he made the gesture of a number one with his finger, leaning slightly towards Jorah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in the big dinning hall of Winterfell, they were the only remaining advisors of Queen Daenerys left in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, and what was that time?"he asked, relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrion was serious, he would enjoy ripping that smile out of his face. "When the Queen approached you in Dragon Stone, before you went in that suicide mission", Jorah's face reddened and Tyrion finally smiled, "I'm starting to think that only she can make you smile". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...maybe you are kind of right", he smirked, "I couldn't stop smiling in our meeting earlier when she was scolding you", Tyrion groaned and drank again. With a smile still plastered on his face, Jorah said, "it was a pleasure talking to you, I'm going to my room", he patted Tyrion on the shoulder, but the Hand of the Queen grabbed his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, don't leave me like this, I need to know why you are so happy on the eve of our deaths". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jorah answered him in a light tone, "why are you always questioning everything Lanniester? Just be glad I'm dying a happy man and you're dying as Hand of the Queen still". And with that he walked off to his room leaving a drunk Tyrion in the dining room of Winterfell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed him, that's why she was there. She longed for his touch, craved his kisses. But not only that, she also wanted his company and his conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been the constant in her life since her youth, he had seen her grown, and been there for her in her most difficult times, but the way she had been seeking support from him since her fight with Jon had made her feel dirty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because she loved Jon...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, what was she doing there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the bed of the man with whom she had recently slept, waiting for him, feeling the sheets of his bed, yearning for his return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It's only lust, you need a distraction before this war explodes', that is what she said to herself to calm down, however, she knew in the depths of her heart that this was not the case, because to satisfy her physical needs she would have chosen someone without importance, not her best friend, her protector and the man that had loved her madly for many years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys had been waiting for him for half an hour, she thought it would be less, because he doesn't enjoy drinking or chatting or any of the things people were doing in the castle, but he was in a surprising good mood lately, (not that surprising really, she knew the reason behind his change) and that is why he was putting up with Tyrion more than usual, even for a few moments, it was he who teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was glad that he was happier and more relaxed on the eve of war, but she was starting to get impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly she heard the sound of the door and got anxious. Daenerys turned her head quickly as she was facing to the other side and then looked ahead again once she saw Jorah entering the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Khaleesi", she heard his sweet and surprised voice, he came to stand in front of her, "what are you doing here? have you been waiting a lot of time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little, my knight", he seemed guilty, "but it isn't your fault, how could it be if I never told you I would be here? Besides," she stood, got closer to him and smiled, "I was happy seeing you have a good time". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed and ducked his head, but then tried to lighten the situation, "Gods, a good time?, with Tyrion? We're really in the end of the world". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gigled and put her arms around his neck and started kissing him. He was surprised but returned the kiss. She didn't exactly know why was he so astonish, maybe because he thought what they did was going to be a one time occasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well an affair or a relationship with another man weren't exactly her plans either when they arrived at Winterfell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to stop thinking about everything, so she started to take his tunic off, "oh how I hate cold climates", they shared a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't expect any less of a Targaryen", he gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen just before joining his lips with her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started kissing his neck while untying the laces on his shirt. He let out a groan, and could feel Daenerys' smile on his neck, she was clearly teasing him, and despite his excitement he stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Khaleesi", he said in an almost inaudible whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?", she asked between kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...", he gently pushed her away, she looked confused, "I would prefer leaving this on", he said gesturing to his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no this again. Jorah, I told you the last time, I don't care about your scars, in fact...", she ran her fingernails sensually over his still clothed abdomen and he shivered, "I like them, they remind me of everything you did to get back to me", he seemed doubtful still. "Look, I'm going to prove to you how I love every single part of your body", and Daenerys kneeled before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...you, Your Grace", he tried to stop her when he noticed what he was trying to do, "I can't allow you to do that". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only smirked and continued to unfasten his pants, "come on, we did dirtier things the last time", she pulled the garment down, and enjoyed the blush on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't allow my Queen to be on her knees for me". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Inside this room I'm not your Queen, but a woman who wants you, so bad", and after that she pulled the breeches down quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jorah felt himself enter her mouth and his mind went blank, closed his eyes and threw his head back with a moan from which he would be ashamed if he wasn't so lost in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys had never done this in her life, in fact she was in the receiving end for the first time with Jorah. She had enjoyed her other lovers, for sure, but it wasn't never like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pleasure Jorah made her feel was so delicious that she wanted to give him the same, she just hoped she was doing it right, she got her answer quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Khaleesi!, please, stop...", he moaned again, "I don't want this to end right now". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took him out of her mouth and looked at him, "I'll stop if you take off your shirt".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked doubtful so she liked the tip once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, Gods!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arose laughing, and observed him pulling out his shirt over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes connected in a look of raw passion and she backed towards the bed with a provocative smile. Jorah could never refuse such an invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, the lovers were laying on the bed, holding each other, Daenerys had her head over Jorah's chest, listening to his heart beat, caressing his chest and abdomen, running her fingers over his scars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sing me something", Daenerys requested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am afraid I'm not much of a singer, Your Grace". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued their conversation without any of them moving from their positions, "I doubt it, you have a beautiful voice". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows at the compliment, he wasn't used to getting much of those. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If my Queen commands it".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and raised her head to watch his face, "I told you inside this room I'm not..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're always My Queen, Daenerys", she almost gasped at the sound of her name, she could swear she would never hear it falling from his lips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly and started singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>High in the halls of the kings who are gone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jenny would dance with her ghosts</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys smiled as well at the first verses, she knew Jenny of Oldstones' story, it was in the books Jorah gave her the first time they met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ones she had lost and the ones she had found</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He connected their gazes and sang the next part looking her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the ones who had loved her the most</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ones who'd been gone for so very long</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She couldn't remember their names</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They spun her around on the damp old stones</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spun away all her sorrow and pain</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They danced through the day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From winter to summer then winter again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Til the walls did crumble and fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never wanted to leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished the song she had tears in her eyes, his voice was definetly beautiful, but it wasn't only that, it was the way he sang it, with so much sentiment and love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing his concern for her, she smiled at him and reached for his lips to kiss him not for the last time that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime was still unsure of this, but he couldn't help it. Earlier that night, Tyrion, Brienne, Podrick, Davos, that wilding who didn't take his eyes off Brienne, and him were hanging out by the fireplace. He had felt whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Away from Cersei, with Tyrion around and with...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne of Tarth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept looking at her when she talked and even when she didn't. And there was a point where he stopped caring about his brother's fussy looks , just focused on her, and how much it meant to him to be around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then an opportunity came to him, the moment when Tormund called her a knight and she pointed out that she wasn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment he had an idea, and he went for it, not only because he fancied her (he had already accepted it to himself), but because she deserved it, she was the most honorable and skilled warrior he had ever met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knighted her, and now he was on his way to her room. And maybe the later wasn't the smartest idea, but the next day they would all go to war against a death army, this could be the only opportunity to talk to her about his feelings, so he kept walking the halls of Winterfell, until he arrived at his destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime took a deep breath, closed his eyes and knocked on the door, which didn't open right away, and when he was about to back out because of the fear, a tal figure appeared in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ser Jaime?", she asked in a polite and surprised tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahm...I...can I come?", she opened her mouth but nothing came out, "I'm just here to discuss strategy issues".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure", she said, still unsure, moving to the side to let him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime was so nervous he was sure he was going to ramble the minute he started talking about his feelings, so instead he did exactly what he said he was going to do: talk about strategy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to fight with you", he said softly and looking her in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am in charge of the group that is going to protect Brandon Stark". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know", he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sansa asked me to lead the Iron Born".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I was in that meeting too", he smirked. She looked disgruntled, for some reason...that Jaime knew".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I'm trying to say is..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That I would have to be under your command", she just nodded, "well...nothing would make me happier", his smile reached his ears, but then it decreased a little, "besides, I want to fight for Brandon", he said with a nostalgic voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?", asked Brienne genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jaime couldn't say it, she would hate him if he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel like I owe it to his family". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head, "yes, I guess that's true". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But", he got closer to her, "my main reason is, fighting beside you, following your orders, will be one of the highest honors of my life".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath became laborated because of his closeness. He smelled like the wine they just had in the company of the others. Brienne looked at his green beautiful eyes and was at a loss of words again, he seemed to have that effect on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime would never know how he had the courage, but he kissed her with all the passion he had inside him, grabbing her neck firmly, while her hands came instantly to his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they finally succumbed to the sexual tension that had been hunting them since a lot of years before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime made love for the first time in his life, with someone who wasn't his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for that same reason he was nervous at first, but all that love he felt was more powerful than his fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that Night they were laying on her bed, facing each other when suddenly Jaime smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?", asked Brienne a little shy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had never slept with a knight before", she laughed, it was one his favorite sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had never sleep with anyone before", </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows and added while smiling, "I'm glad. I'm so glad I had that honor". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime put his left hand on her cheek and reached to kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the kiss ended Brienne said, "I was thinking about what you said earlier". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?", asked Jaime lazily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't really think you were that bad to the Starks", Jaime's heart raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, when we took Riverum I threatened Edmure with something terrible".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course he's their family, but I think the biggest damage to the Starks themselves, was made by your father...and your sister", she ducked her head at the mention of the other woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I still feel the need to protect him", he considered telling her the truth, but he then thought he wanted to be loved by her, at least for tonight, so instead he said, "and you". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gazed at his eyes again, "I thought by now you should know I can take care of myself". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly, "of course, but I still want to be with you". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brienne smiled and kissed him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, I beg you to stay with the women and children inside the castle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why would I do that?", she challenged the man, looking up but not less intimidating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, first you are a child", he said with a serious tone which then changed for a gentler one, "and the future of our house", he kneeled before her and put his hands on her shoulders, the caring gesture surprising the little bear, "you and I are the only Mormonts left. I feel the need to protect you". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyanna felt touched but awkward at the same time, she wasn't used to receiving affection, that wasn't the Mormont way, besides the fact that her family had been cruelly murdered some years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forced a smile at her cousin, "I appreciate your concern, but I won't ask the bear-islanders to fight if I'm not willing to be on the field". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure they'll understand", said Jorah almost pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course they would, they are amazing people. And that's why I'll fight alongside them". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jorah was about to protest, but then he saw Samwell Tarly behind Lyanna as if he was in line to speak with him. Then he looked at his little cousin and saw a fierce bear. He was so proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jorah stood and with a smile said, "and they're lucky to have you", Lyanna locked a little bit shocked at him relenting, "my Lady", he bowed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ser Jorah", she said as a farewell. She turned around, but then stopped and looked at him again, "cousin". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?", he asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That Queen of yours", that pause made him even more curious about what she was going to say, "she is lucky to have you too", Lynna finally smiled and walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jorah felt amazing at his cousin's compliment, she basically told him she was proud of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam clearing his throat took him out of his trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh sorry Sam, how can I help you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ser Jorah", he smiled in that shy way of his, "I just...well, you already know the amount of respect I had for your father..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well of course", he interrupted him, "it saved my life", Jorah said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right", answered Sam with decision in his voice, "the thing is, the more I get to know you, the more I respect you for who you are and not for who your father is".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jorah was shocked for the great deal of compliments he was receiving that day, he certainly wasn't used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That means a lot Sam, thank you". He said, touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is why, I wanted to give you this", Sam raised a beautiful Valyrian steel sword, Jorah hadn't noticed that he was carrying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held it, "it is beautiful". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heartsbane", he said with a bittersweet tone, "my family sword. Since I'm going to stay in the dining room with the door locked, hiding with the women and children, I thought that it would serve better to someone who wasn't so useless". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his words, Jorah's smile was erased from his face, "don't say that, we will need you to attend the wounded once we win"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When we do it", Jorah didn't know where that security came from. "You are a great Maester, remember I'm alive because of you", Sam's cheeks reddened slightly while he looked down. "Either way, thank you for this", he gestured at the sword, "I will give it a good use tonight". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And many more others, Ser". Jorah looked at him confused. "It's my present to you for fighting for the entire realm, if we are lucky to get out of this alive, I want you to pass it to your children".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'If I ever have them', thought Jorah, but instead he said, "thank you Sam, but I can't accept it, it's your family's sword". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please do", he seemed sad and nostalgic, "such a sword deserves a great and honorable warrior". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't refuse any longer, he noticed it meant a lot to the young man, so he just nodded, but then added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know she feels horrible for killing your family". That surprised the Maester, he didn't think they were going to talk about that certain topic. "She knows that as Queen she would have to make those hard decisions, but she is hurt because she could tell you are an amazing man just for that brief meeting, besides the fact we were there to thank you for saving me, she..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to interrupt you Ser Jorah, but I am not sad for my father", Jorah looked at him surprised, "he wasn't the honorable man this sword deserved, he allied with the Lanniesters after all they did just because he had prejudices about foreigners, his hatred for them ran too deep that he betrayed Lady Olenna", Sam shook his head, "I knew her all my life, and my father had an oath to fulfil", he sighed, "I only wish my brother hadn't followed him. I was sad for him, not for Randall Tarly, he...treated me like trash, he wished I was dead, well now I'm the only Tarly alive, how's that?" He smiled at Jorah, but the knight could tell it was a sarcastic one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jorah put a hand over his shoulder, "thank you for this Sam, you are one of the most amazing men I've ever known". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam cleared his throat and smiled, they both were getting emotional, "well, Ser Jorah is time for me to go inside", he looked at him in the eye, and said with the most sincere tone the knight have heard, "I wish you all the luck in the world", and with that said he walked towards the castle after Jorah nodded his head at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jorah took one last look at the sword and sheathed it. He then mounted his horse and directed his eyes towards the horizon, where Death would arrive very soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, yeah, Sam is not an asshole in this one. </p><p>Who do you think is going to die in the next chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Long Night, part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this took me so long, I've had a rough couple of weeks, I hope you enjoy the first part of the battle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Long Night, and it sure as hells was long. </p><p>In this story, the heroes were those who fought for the living, each and every one of them, those who died, those who lived, those who sacrificed everything. </p><p>The Seven Kingdoms will forever be in debt to them, an irreparable one.</p><p>Locked inside the dining hall of the castle were the children, women and less skilled men  in the art of the sword. They were there together holding their breaths and waiting, waiting for their heroes to save them  and hoping that none of them die, a beautiful illusion, but unrealistic.</p><p>__________________</p><p>Jorah Mormont was leading the Dothraki, the first group that would face the greatest threat Westeros had have in centuries, and they weren't even Westerosi, well at least Jorah was, he smiled when Ghost stood by his side on the field, they were side by side, the only ones from Westeros and from the North of the vanguard, representing the Queen and the Warden of North, he looked up at their leaders who were going to fight from the skies, that must be a beautiful and terrifying sight.</p><p>___________________</p><p>When Jon and Daenerys saw the army that approached them they froze. </p><p>The White Walkers were in the middle of what used to be people but the Night King was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>There were like a sea of wights, so many that they couldn't see the end of the army even from the heights. Daenerys felt a cold through her body, she looked for his nephew's eyes, and despite his expression of fear, she found comfort, because someone else was willing to give his life to protect the people of the Kingdom, and it wasn't only Jon, she thought as she looked at the forefronts of their forces, there he was, her Lord Commander, she hoped the traps they put to the living dead, would lessen the blow of being the first to face that mighty army.</p><p>"Dany, look", she heard Jon say with urgency, she got distracted for a moment, but when she raised her gaze again saw some of the wights already falling to the ditch they had been digging for days. </p><p>They agreed to prioritize the length of the hole rather than the depth, so that it was more the distance the wights had to go around to get to them.</p><p>The dead weren't smart but they also weren't that dumb, some of them kept falling and others started to go around the ditch. </p><p>"We don't have time to lose", she said to Jon and he nodded. </p><p>Jon and Daenerys flew to the field and started burning the wights that were surrounding the hole. Their goal was to kill as many as possible before they reached the Dothraki army, and until the Night King let them.</p><p>Daenerys was burning the ones coming from the right flank and Jon those on the opposite side, when suddenly the Monarch heard Jon's voice, "Dany!", she looked at him and then at what he was pointing.</p><p>"Oh, no", the wights were so many that they started to fill the ditch and others were passing over them. Surely the strength of that army was their numbers. </p><p>Jon and Daenerys now needed to burn more ground to stop the army but when they were starting to do that, they heard a roar in the distance, and all the people in the sky and in  the field turned their gazes to the horizon.</p><p>The Night King was here. </p><p>Jon and Daenerys shared a gaze once again, they communicated without words as they had a plan to follow. </p><p>The Warden of the North indicated Rhaegal, the dragon named after his father, to fly towards the leader of the dead army, while Daenerys kept burning as many wights as she could. </p><p>She wanted to protect them for as long as the battle would last, so none of them had to fight, but she knew sooner or later she will have to go and help Jon...or else, his nephew and son would succumb to the Night King and she'll follow, and without the dragons Winterfell would be lost, at some point she would have to let the army fight for themselves, however, she tried to delay that moment.</p><p>Jon kept calling her name, It was time, they were going to face the Night King two versus one, hoping to kill him quickly, so they could finish this from the skies. <br/>____________________</p><p>If they weren't facing a very potential death, the spectacle of the sky would be beautiful, the dragons setting fire to their enemies left and right, orange flames against blue flames when the Night King arrived with who used to be Viserion. </p><p>Jorah saw Jon strugglin in his fight, so he knew what was next, Daenerys would go help him, trying to kill the Night King and end things quickly, but that meant they would have to face the wights soon, Jorah breathed deep and put on his helmet after sensing someone watching him from the sky, he really couldn't see her face but he would love to think it was Daenerys looking back at him, like asking for their forgiveness for leaving them. But she didn't have to be sorry for anything, to stop this enemy, everyone had to do their part. </p><p>The wights advanced towards them slowly but without fear, that army's strength was the lack of feelings and human needs, as well as their numbers. </p><p>Jorah looked at his army and was ready to tell them to attack, when he saw a woman approach them, the beautiful redhead named Melisandre stood in front of him, "Ser Jorah Mormont", he felt shocked, how did she know his name?, they never met before and he was wearing a helmet, maybe she heard he was leading the Dothraki to battle, she looked at his eyes and he felt as if her stare was piercing his soul, "you have suffered greatly in your life", she paused, "and I'm here to tell you, that won't change, pain is in your destiny", those weren't the words Jorah needed right now, "The Lord of Light, is testing you, and he will keep on doing so, because he only tests the strongest and bravest. Now...tell them to lift their weapons". </p><p>He was confused and didn't react immediately, but then remembered where he was and what was at stake, the lives of millions of people, not some dumb prophecies. He told the Dothraki to lift their weapons that were mostly arakhs and when they did, the red priestess set them on fire with some words, now he was starting to believe her, he shaked his head, this wasn't the moment, he would have to survive this night to find out if her words were true or not. </p><p>Jorah told his army to attack in his perfect dothraki and between screams  they followed their general. </p><p>___________________</p><p>Fear was something Grey Worm hadn't felt in his life as a slave, now he felt it on a constant basis. He could feel it in that moment, he feared for his friend Jorah, who just advanced against the dead army, he feared for his Queen, who was riding a dragon and fighting another one, he feared for Missandei, who could die that same night if they couldn't stop the numerous  wights from entering the castle. </p><p>Despite this, the fear was worth it, because he was no longer an entity without feelings and humanity, in fact, life as an Unsullied was not very different from the "things" with which they were fighting at that time, they were soldiers without the right to say, to feel, they only had to obey. He wouldn't ever want to return to that life.</p><p>"Oh shit", he heard the tall redhead wilding called Tormund say, and when he looked at where the battle was taking place he knew why.</p><p>Where there was screaming Dothrakis with flaming swords now was mostly silence and an occasionally grunt and scream of pain and terror. Grey Worm searched for Jorah with his gaze and when he was starting to panic he saw his friend, who returned to them without his helmet and shaking his head to the rest of the army.</p><p>The fear and anticipation could be felt in the air, but it wasn't the moment to pause, he thought, as the remains of the Dothraki army withdrew, it was the moment to act, to keep protecting the people inside that castle, and the people of the realm the Queen intended to rule. </p><p>"Now!, the barricades", yelled Grey Worm at the Unsullied in valyrian,  indicating them to bring the structures they built to kill as much wights as possible and to hold them back for the longest time. </p><p>The Unsullied, disciplined as always, fulfilled the request with speed and precision, and men of the Night's Watch advanced with torches to light the barricades that would stop their enemies, however, the process was taking longer than they had anticipated, and just as they were starting to panic, the mysterious  red woman who talked to Jorah and lighted up the Dothraki's arakhs. She started to pronounce  a spell in high valyrian, and there were few moments of suspense in which Melisandre couldn't do it, and even her face showed doubt, like she thought the Lord of Light had abandoned her, but suddenly the fire was made, and despite the occasion, there were some smiles of relief among the army.</p><p>"Archers, now!", a voice was heard from the heights, it was Ser Davos Seaworth, giving orders from the top of the wall that protected Winterfell.</p><p>Large numbers of flaming arrows streamed in the direction of the dead, and although a lot of them were visible in the sky, the number of wights that fell did not reflect a considerable loss to the opposing army.</p><p>Minutes passed in which the strategy remained the same, but once again, the numbers were in favour of the dead army, because there were so many whights trying to get through the barricades, that they started to extinguish the fire. </p><p>It was moment to face them. </p><p>Grey Worm sighed and indicated the Unsullied to attack; Edd, the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch did the same, as well as the other generals on the field.</p><p>They fought with everything they had, bravely, attempting to reduce the dead soldiers as much as they could, but it was useless, the wights were so numerous that started to drove the living back against the walls, and as much as they tried to avoid it, the battle began to be transported to the Winterfell Castle.</p><p>Grey Worm thought of  Missandei, and was about to run to the dinning hall, to protect the doors, when he heard a big commotion coming from the armies, he saw them looking up and he did the same.</p><p>Jon Snow, the Warden of the North, fell from his dragon, Daenerys abandoned the fight with the Night King to help him. Those were long seconds in which they thought Jon was going to die, but Daenerys managed to catch him a short distance from the ground. </p><p>The Night King took advantage of that distraction and  flew his dragon towards the wall of Winterfell with impressive speed, burning many archers. Gray Worm watched Ser Davos fall to the inside of Winterfell and felt sadness, since he liked the man, he hoped he was fine, however he seriously doubted it. </p><p>He followed the Night King with his sight, and saw him getting off Viserion, and heading towards the Godswood, and spotted Jon Snow going after him. The men around Grey Worm were glad Daenerys was able to save their leader, honestly he just cared about the safety of his Queen, Missandei, Jorah and their armies. </p><p>He was about to resume his journey inside the castle, to protect the people who were sheltering, when he saw Daenerys in trouble. </p><p>The wights covered Drogon in droves, preventing him from flying, as well as biting and attacking him with their weapons. For a second, he hesitated to go inside, because he had a duty to protect his queen, however, his thoughts went to Missandei and he remained standing, looking from one side and to the  other, not knowing what to do, fortunately, he managed to see Ser Jorah ran to her, he sighed and  hoped he was doing the right thing by heading to the castle.</p><p>He ran with everything he had, trying to ignore the tragedy happening around him, because a lot of people were dying and although they were taking many wights with them, it wasn’t enough.  </p><p>He managed to see in the distance a dead giant that was devastating the soldiers, it was a worrying sight, however, something caught his attention...</p><p>A girl?</p><p>However, she was not just any girl, she was Jorah the Andal's cousin. Grey Worm let out a gasp when he saw her face the giant, unfortunately he was too far away to do anything about it, he shook his head when the monster took her easily in his hand, and raised his eyebrows at the moment she defeated him with her sword in his eye, it was an impressive action, worthy of the leader of a strong house like the Mormonts, but his impression turned into concern when the girl fell from a considerable height, Grey Worm resumed his way to protect his loved, hoping that if Jorah survived he could overcome the death of his last relative.</p><p>Reaching the doors of the Winterfell dining room was a death trap, the wights were everywhere. He tried not to feel defeated, not to think about what other strategy they should have followed to avoid a massacre, he had to continue, despite everything, despite seeing his Unsullied companions die for a continent that did not want them there, despite that many families would be incomplete from that day on, Grey Worm could do nothing but continue, get to the gates and protect the one he loved the most. </p><p>When he finally arrived, he saw two people, the man of the burning face that they called The Hound and the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, Edd. They were fighting the whights vigorously and for the moment they were successfully holding them back,  he hoped that stayed that way...but once again, he seriously doubted it.</p><p>He stood next to Edd and began to help them, hoping that more people would make it there and that they could contribute to the task of protecting the most vulnerable.</p><p>His wishes were answered when Ser Beric Dondarrion, the man with the flaming sword got there and after more agonizing minutes the tall redhead wildling called Tormund joined them, and they were able to contain them better. </p><p>It felt like hours, because there were hours in which the specters kept coming, as if when they killed one, two more were created. </p><p>Just as the wights were beginning to overwhelm them, a girl's cry broke out into the battle, but it was not a cry of fright, but of war, definitely girls were tough on this side of the ocean.</p><p>Arya Stark ran to help the men who were in deep trouble, she swung his sword from side to side with unique grace and elegance, but with withering lethality. Grey Worm continued, despite feeling his legs crumble, he kept going, as well as many other soldiers, they were doing it for their people inside the dining room, for the ones in the South of the continent, for their families, they had a better motivation than those dead they were fighting...but they didn’t have the numbers and they were starting to get tired. </p><p>One on one, the men beside him fell, first it was the brave crow, Edd, wounded by the many swords trying to reach them, then it was Tordmund Gianstbane, who could end giants’ lives, but could not overcome a handful of soulless entities, Beric Dondarrion followed, the Lord of Light priest was finished by the darkness of the Long Night. </p><p>Just when he thought it was Arya’s end, Sandor Clegane jumped the wights that were surrounding her and they fought side by side for more minutes, but that didn’t last long, as The Hound stood in front of Arya and began to receive the blows that were intended for both of them.</p><p>The man fell and Arya let out a scream, but this time, it was terror. However, the imminent death of her great friend made her fight much harder, and she and Grey Worm began to slaughter the Wighs who dared to try to trespass them. Arya motivated by revenge, but both of them, motivated by love.</p><p>But after a long effort, Grey Worm was losing hope and was sure they were going to die, and with them, the last obstacle to reach the children, the vulnerable...and Missandei. </p><p>And then…</p><p>A miracle happened, the wights began to fall, they fell like flies, like corpses...now they were real corpses.</p><p>He made sure it was true, that they had won and then, he opened the dining room door, and ran to Missandei to kiss her, seeing happily that the people inside were all fine. </p><p>In small groups they ushered the room and while he stood with an arm around Missandei’s shoulders watching Arya crying while hugging Sandor Clegane’s body, whispering ‘I promise you’, he wondered who had killed the Night King? Who was the Long Night’s hero?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do you think killed the Night King, and who else died? Drop your predictions, I will update soon the next couple of chapters as I already have something written.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Long Night, part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime was in the Godswood alongside Brienne and the IronBorn, including Theon Greyoy, who, as well as him, had a debt to repair to Bran Stark, the difference was, very few people knew about Jaime's crime, he turned his head to see Brienne, she should be one of those people, he should've tell her. In that moment, Jaime decided he would be honest to her...if they survived, hoping that she would still want to be with him despite his revelation. </p><p>He looked at her, and sensing someone watching her, Ser Brienne turned her head to the right side and they made eye contact. She gave him a little, shy smile, his heart skipped a beat, and then he knew: he was in love with her.</p><p> And despite the terror and uncertainty that this revelation caused him, at the same time, it was motivating him to be victorious that night and have a future with her. </p><p>He wondered what Cersei would think of all this.</p><p>He shook his head 'focus Jaime, focus', he told himself. </p><p>The task they had was going to be difficult, despite the fact they had been only waiting for the entirety of the battle, but, the difference was, they were sure the White Walkers would come to face them, it was only a matter of when. </p><p>Steam came out of their mouths when they breathed, the cold they felt was deep and partly had to do with their lack of movement, since at the moment there was nothing for them to do, other than be vigilante. </p><p>That wouldn’t last long. </p><p>Jaime's eyes widened and took an involuntary step back when he saw in the distance those who caused thousands of deaths that night and millions throughout history. </p><p>He once again looked at Brienne and once again she returned his gaze, he hoped they weren't saying goodbye at that moment. </p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed, it was time to carry out their plan, which was not so elaborate, at that point, the only thing they would have to do was protect Bran and prevent those monsters from taking him away.</p><p>Half of the IronBorn group attacked the White Walkers and tried to assassinate them at any cost. They were pretty tough, Jaime had to admit it, however, they couldn't accomplish much other than putting up a decent fight. </p><p>The Night King nodded to his companions and they immediately slaughtered all the soldiers with ease.</p><p>Jaime was dumbfounded.</p><p>He just couldn't move at that moment. The realization of who they were really fighting fell over him, if killing the Night King was their only chance, they were doomed, his only thought was grabbing Brienne and running away from this awful place, maybe to the Isle of Naath...yeah, that was a good option, as the wights couldn't swim.  </p><p>When he was about to tell Brienne his coward plan, she abruptly turned to him and told him loudly, almost yelling, "protect Bran! Take him away if you must!", she quickly turned to the White Walkers again and now she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Ironborn! With me!"</p><p>And then, they were all screaming, the Ironborn a cry of war, while Jaime a painful 'Noooo', pleading his lover to, for once, not being so honorable, to be selfish...to be with him. </p><p>But instead, she did what she had to do, she would never break an oath, and that was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. If he wanted to continue being with someone despicable, he would have stayed at King's Landing.</p><p>He felt desperate seeing the woman he had unexpectedly fallen in love for, going on a suicide misionm Jaime was about to go to help her when he remembered the boy in a wheelchair next to him, the boy that he had put there for the rest of his life. </p><p>He was afraid to look him in the eye, but he did, and he saw no judgement, in fact, his next words to him were told with a hint of compassion.</p><p>"You owe me nothing, it was all part of my journey", he sounded so sure, Jaime wished he could have felt that certainty once in his life, but looking at Brienne, he knew he did. "Go to her".</p><p>At the boy's words, Jaime returned his gaze to him for a moment, his eyes seemed to pierce a hole through his soul and feeling a little uncomfortable, he watched Brienne again. Jaime saw her giving orders and swinging a sword called 'Oathkeeper'. He closed his eyes, he would have to act with honor this time. </p><p>"No kid", he answered the Stark boy, "I have an order to fulfill". He pushed the wheelchair deeper into the Godswood, "I'll put you safe first". </p><p>"He will always find me, you know?"</p><p>"Well...I'll give him a hard time when he tries to get to you", he said without stopping. Once Bran was behind some tall tries and further away from the fight Jaime told him, "I'll go to help them, they will get to you only over my dead body", but hopefully not Brienne's, thought Jaime. </p><p>He returned to the battle hoping they had already won, but knowing it was a foolish thought. </p><p>The cold he had felt earlier was gone, he knew it would happen, the thrill of the battle could make you forget anything. </p><p>Jaime reached the closest tree to the action and took a break, trying to see how he could help them. He fixed his eyes on the Night King.</p><p>In order to protect Brienne and everyone else, he needed to kill him, so he sighed, closed his eyes, steeled himself and went after him. </p><p>The golden lion lunged at the leader of the death army but he reacted with impressive swiftness, as if he had already sensed his presence and urgency to end this once and for all. </p><p>The Night King grabbed Jaime Lannister by the throat and was about to bury his spear on his body when Brienne jumped out of nowhere to stop him, but the Night King dodged Oathkeeper and tossing Lanniester to the ground buried his spear on Brienne of Tarth instead.</p><p>"Nooooo!", Jaime Lannister's heartbreaking scream could well be heard up to King's Landing. The Night King looked at him and Jaime could swear he saw him smirking. When he saw the White Walkers direct the attention to the Ironborn who continued fighting gallantly, he crawled to Brienne. </p><p>He saw her bleeding on the ground and his tears couldn't be stopped, he put his arm behind her head and embraced her while coloquing her over his knees. </p><p>Jaime Lannister was sobbing desperately at the sight of the woman he loved losing her life. With the little strength she had left, Brienne put her hand over his cheek and told him softly, "Help them". </p><p>He shaked his head, but deep down he knew it was the right thing to do, and although it hurt a lot, he let her on the floor after kissing her hand. </p><p>Once on his feet Jaime saw the Night King about to raise his arms, he knew what that meant, Jon had told them at the meetings, so he ran towards him and grabbed his arms to keep them down, and just when one of the others White Walkers was about to kill him, Jon Snow buried his sword on his back. </p><p>The Night King looked angry as fuck and with a simple nod of his head, the rest of the White Walkers slaughered the remaining of the Ironborn with ease, repeating the past action. </p><p>It was as if with that nodd, the Night King told them "stop messing around". </p><p>Jon's face showed surprise and fear but despite that, he lashed out at the Night King. And with Jaime still holding him it seemed as if Jon was about to end it all...but with unbelievable quickness, the Night King set himself free from Jaime's hold throwing him away, and dodging Jon's blow, and just when it seemed like the end for the white wolf, from the ground Jaime witnessed something extremely weird but fascinating at the same time. A group of half a dozen brothers of the Night's Watch appeared and began to defend their once leader.</p><p>Recovering from the initial shock, Jaime got up and helped them try to end that agony. They fought together and four men of the Night's Watch lost their lives, but they were able to kill all the White Walkers...except for the most powerful, and who they had to liquidate. </p><p>Eddard Stark bastard told his three companions, among whom was Jaime, to step away, that he was going to finish off the King of the Night, who for the moment was stunned by the performance of that group of resistant soldiers. Jaime did not think it was the brightest idea ever, however, they were completely exhausted, besides, in the eyes of the young Snow was...something, like a special realization, as if he knew something that they did not.</p><p>So he just witnessed the most cardiac duel that he had seen in all his life, since the future of all of them was at stake.</p><p>And after holding his breath for several minutes that seemed like months to him, he watched the wolf-headed sword sink into the worst nightmare Westeros had ever seen.</p><p>And it was over, but for Jaime it was only the start of his pain. </p><p>He got to Brienne's side on an instant and kneeled beside her, miraculously she was still alive. "I...we'll...a Maester", Jaime couldn't even speak.</p><p>"Shhh", she stopped him, "just kiss me".</p><p>He did it without hesitation, "I love you", he told her and he had never meant anything more in his life.</p><p>Ser Brienne just smiled at Jaime and closed her eyes.  <br/>__________________</p><p>Jorah ran with all the strength he had left...and then some. </p><p>Before seeing Daenerys in trouble, he felt exhausted, as well as the people fighting beside him, but, when he saw his Queen being ambushed by the wights, he had to get to her side.</p><p>And he did it, he beheaded the spectrum closer to the Queen and then some more, before Jorah got there she was crawling to get away from them. When they were safe for a few seconds, he helped her to her feet. </p><p>Their gazes connected and in those beautiful violet eyes, Jorah saw everything that mattered to him, and he made her a silent promise, 'I'll always be there to protect you'.</p><p>She smiled at him, like thanking him, and in that moment he knew their bond was stronger than anything, it was as if she could read his mind. </p><p>He nodded and they both faced the wights, and with fierce determination Jorah started killing them, he didn't feel exhausted anymore, with her beside him, he was capable of anything, except…at that moment, because as much as he was trying, there was a point where he couldn't hold them back anymore, but Daenerys not wanting to hide behind her knight, took a sword from the ground, and began to face them. The Queen fought not only to protect herself, but to make sure that no weapon reached Jorah.</p><p>Fighting side by side, their connection had never been stronger, and in that moment Jorah thought they could make it, they could hold until someone killed the Night King.</p><p>But then he started to feel some weapons connect with his armor...perhaps he was mistaken, Gods, he hoped he wasn't, they needed to survive. </p><p>"Aaaah!"</p><p>Jorah had never turned around so quickly in his life that in the moment he heard Daenerys scream. "Are you alright?", he asked alarmed.</p><p>She was grabbing her abdomen area, when he got to her side, but she incorporated fast, "Watch out". Jorah killed some wights that were getting close and then he returned to her. "I'm fine Jorah, I promise". </p><p>He didn't fully believe her, but they didn't have time to argue, because of the army of dead people that was currently trying to kill them. </p><p>They continued fighting and Jorah kept receiving cuts, that fortunately weren't serious, the closest one, was one on his face, that got close to his right eye. </p><p>Just when Jorah thought they were finished, because they were being surrounded and their strength extinguished, the wights began falling, and it seemed that they were dying...for real this time. </p><p>Jorah couldn't help but smile, it was a miracle. </p><p>He turned to see Daenerys and his smile grew, she gave him a little smile too, but almost immediately her facade fell, and grabbing her belly in pain she collapsed on the ground. </p><p>"Khaleesi!, Khaleesi!", Jorah was by her side in an instant. "Are you okay?, please answer me!" The Monarch's gaze was lost and the only thing that came out of her mouth were sounds of pain and discomfort.</p><p>With watery eyes and desperate thoughts Jorah carried her quickly while trying to assure her, "you'll be okay, Your Grace". </p><p>He tried to run fast but the weariness of battle and the weight of his Queen made him trot with difficulty. Jorah growled with impatience and helplessness and tried to scream for help, but everyone was tending their own wounded. </p><p>He got to the castle and was about to enter to look for Samwell Tarly, or another Maester that could help her, when his eyes landed on someone else. </p><p>"Lyanna", he said softly. He saw her, barely moving and trying to keep her eyes open. "She's alive! Please! Help me! Someone!" He hadn't felt this desperate before, he needed to save them both, and just when he was about to bend to try to carry Lyanna as well he saw someone known. "Ser Jaime'', when the Lannister man raised his eyes, he could see he had been crying, he seemed miserable, he must have lost someone he loved. "Can you help me carry Lady Mormont inside?"</p><p>He shaked his head as if trying to get himself back to the reality, "of...of course".</p><p>Jorah saw Jaime Lannister running to help them, and with a sigh he entered the castle, hoping it wasn't too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Mormont way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took me so long, but I just started the zoomester and...fuck, lest just say I'm trying to adapt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jorah didn’t care about the whole “men don’t cry” shit, since the moment he saw her fall on the battlefield he felt the urge to do so, and when he finally put her in a bed at the care of Samwell Tarly, he couldn’t stop the tears, his world was crumbling, he was supposed to keep her safe.  </p><p>“We need to stop the bleeding!”</p><p>“We need to stop the bleeding!”</p><p>Those were the only words Jorah’s mind could register, everything seemed blurred, and he wasn’t sure it was only because of the tears on his eyes, at one point he even thought he would pass out, but achieved to control himself. </p><p>Daenerys was currently laying on the bed, it had passed some hours since he brought her and Sam was able to successfully stop the hemorrhage, although it took more time than he would have liked.</p><p>Jorah was beside her, as he always had been, sitting on a chair, elbows resting over his knees, head on his hands, feeling sorry for himself, now more than other days, the only iota of hope he had on that moment was his cousin being alive, it was unbelievable, she killed a giant, and stopped hundreds of deaths.</p><p>Sam said she was lucky she was able to kill the giant before he could crush her with his hands. She was in a delicate condition too, because of the fall, but Sam told her she would be alright, as she didn’t hit her head in the process, sadly, he couldn’t say the same for Daenerys.</p><p>“It doesn’t look good”, the words echoed in his head, “if she makes it through the night, maybe there’s a chance”.</p><p>He looked towards her for the millionth time that day, and the sight made his heart flinch, he had failed her, it should be him over that bed, or even dead, but she should be fine, healthy, helping the wounded, winning over the hearts of the Westerosi…</p><p>Instead, she was there, fighting for her life.</p><p>There was a knock on the door, which made him raise his gaze, "come in", he said weakly, Jon opened the door, and poked his head; their eyes connected and Jorah could see the pain and worry on the young man's face. </p><p>"Ser Jorah", he said almost in a whisper, "how is she?"</p><p>"She has several wounds", answered Jorah bitterly, "but there's one specifically that is very deep, in her belly. Fortunately, Sam said it didn't affect any of her vital organs". </p><p>"That is good".</p><p>"The bad news is…", Jorah hated voicing his deepest fears, "she lost a lot of blood, she might…" he couldn't finish that sentence, instead he just ducked his head in shame. </p><p>"She will be alright", Jon sighed and got closer to the bed, "I know it". He didn't take his eyes away from Daenerys' face, which made Jorah feel uncomfortable, "I…", he looked at Jorah at last, "I should have come sooner. It's just that, My people needed me, there was so much to do, so many losses", he looked down.  </p><p>"It's okay, I'm sure she would understand", he tried to make the Warden of the North feel better even though he felt like shit, "she was in capable hands with Sam".</p><p>"And with you", Jorah raised his eyebrows, surprised at his words, "you always take such good care of her", Jon saw Jorah shaking his head and knew he was about to protest, but he raised his hand stopping him, "I know what you want to say, but believe me Ser Jorah, if it weren't for you, she wouldn't even have a chance; so stop blaming yourself".</p><p>Jorah nodded but it wasn't sincere, if Daenerys doesn't make it he would never forgive himself. </p><p>He saw Jon sit on the edge of Daenerys' bed and knew it was time for him to leave.</p><p>"I will give you two a moment", Jorah exited the room without looking back, he wasn't in the mood of seeing them together, he knew he was being selfish and that it wasn't the time, she wasn't even awake, but Jon's presence remained him how he will never be worthy of her. </p><p>Jorah went outside of the castle and decided to head towards the Godswood, those were his Gods, the old ones, those who weren't revered in the South, much less at the other side of the Narrow Sea. </p><p>As he was approaching the big and majestic trees, Jorah heard desperate whines, he thought whoever was behind those cries had lost someone last night, as many people did. </p><p>He couldn't decide whether to find out the identity of the crying person por not, but when he started to recognize the silhouette, he felt curiosity for the man. </p><p>"Ser Jaime?", the Lannister stopped crying and tried to whip the tears out of his face. </p><p>"Hey", he seemed uncomfortable shifting on the floor where he was sitting, "Ser Jorah". </p><p>"I'm surprised you recognize me", Jorah smiled softly and sat beside him, "here and on the field". </p><p>"How could I forget the man who beat me in a tournament". </p><p>Jorah chuckled at his words and Jaime finally allowed himself a smile, "simpler times, huh?"</p><p>Jaime sighed, "yes, yes they were". </p><p>For a moment they just remained silent, immersed in the momentary nostalgia they both felt.</p><p>Jorah wasn't particularly good with feelings, so he didn't know why he felt the need to talk with Jaime Lannister, he could be his enemy in their next war, if he went back to his sister, maybe it was because he helped him carry Lyanna inside the castle. </p><p>"Thank you for helping Lady Mormont, Ser".</p><p>Jaime looked at him and shook his head, "I already told you, you have nothing to thank me for, I did what I had to do". </p><p>Jorah just smiled at the man, he wasn't going to argue, but he meant every word, he was so grateful. </p><p>"I'm so sorry for your loss", Jorah broke the silence again, "I didn't know her, but she seemed a nice woman".</p><p>"She was the most honorable person I have ever known", Jaime's eyes started to fill with tears, "have you ever felt...as if you aren't enough for someone?"</p><p>Jorah let out a bitterly laugh, "only all the time". </p><p>Jaime turned his head to look at Jorah in the eye, "she will be fine".</p><p>Jorah returned his gaze, both pairs of eyes were full of pain, "how can you be so sure?"</p><p>"The real question here is: why aren't you sure?", Jorah raised an eyebrow at Jaime's confidence, "you were by her side through all her journey. And I've heard it wasn't an easy one". </p><p>Jorah shook his head, "it wasn't". </p><p>"The strongest person I have ever known", he said almost the same words Jaime used to describe Brienne. </p><p>The Lannister man nodded, "she impressed me that day", he paused a little, remembering, "at that meeting, when she accepted me to fight side by side with her armies. After all, I was the one who put a sword through her father's body". </p><p>"She is aware he wasn't a good man".</p><p>"And that requires a lot of maturity".</p><p>Although Jorah could talk about Daenerys for a whole day without getting tired, he knew they had strayed from the subject he had originally approached about.</p><p>"If there's something I can do to help you, just let me know, as I said before, I'm sorry you lost the woman you…", Jorah stopped himself, his attempt to steer the conversation toward Brienne's death had been clumsily executed.</p><p>"Loved", Jaime finished the sentence for him, and he added while nodding, "I loved her, and she loved me back. I don't even know why, I wasn't worthy", a tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>Jorah felt bad for the man, but, at the same time, this could be him any moment, as Sam didn't give Daenerys the best chance of survival. </p><p>He put his hand over Jaime's shoulder, hestitand of his reaction, because they weren't friends or anything like that.</p><p>But Jaime took it well, better than he expected it, as he looked at him and gave him a sincere smile, "thank you for coming and talking to me, Ser Jorah, you were the first one to do that, well, except for Tyrion...I'm starting to think the Lannisters aren't very loved here". </p><p>Jorah chuckled, he was starting to like the man, he hoped he wouldn't have to go to war with him soon.</p><p>"Well…", Jorah stood, "excuse me Ser Jaime, but I need to see Lady Mormont". </p><p>Jaime nodded, "say hello from me if she wakes up". </p><p>"I'll tell her you helped to save her". </p><p>Jaime smiled once again, he didn't know how he managed to do that, taking into account the situation he was in, however, talking to Jorah had made him feel better.</p><p>He turned around still seated, saw the northerner  leave and then faced forward again still sunk in his sadness.</p><p>___________________</p><p>Jorah entered his cousin's room and immediately choked. Seeing a young girl hurt, but not any girl, his kin, someone who shouldn't be in that situation at all...but she was, and she was doing a whole lot better job that he ever had. </p><p>Lyanna stirring on her bed interrupted his moderately contained crying. </p><p>He observed amazed the young bear still fighting, trying to open her eyes and when she did, he knew he had to call a Maester, but he allowed himself to look at her for a few more moments, watching how his only family resisted dying. </p><p>"What…", her voice was weak, "what happened?", she seemed confused, so Jorah went on to update his cousin on her exploits.</p><p>"You got hurt…", he tried to keep his composure, but he was failing a lot at that after the battle, "by killing a giant. You saved so many lives, I'm so proud of you". </p><p>"The Mormont way".</p><p>Jorah turned to the door at that third voice on the room and saw Tyrion smiling gently at him </p><p>He smiled too, but it was more nostalgic than anything else, "The Mormont way", Jorah replied with a nod.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. At least I know it now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this took me so long, school has been crazy these months, but I promise to do my best to update more constantly. Thanks to those who continue reading this story. I really appreciate it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jorah was fuming when he entered the big dinning hall of Winterfell, he was already angry when he knew they were going to celebrate their victory, but he swallowed it and tried to be mature about it. After so much tension and death, the soldiers needed it.</p><p>Still, he would have preferred that they waited until their Queen was not bedridden and fighting for her life. </p><p>But when he heard the Hand of the Queen was there, celebrating with the rest of the northerners, he couldn't stay in Daenerys' quarters anymore. So Jorah was in search of the Lannister man, ready to carry him out of the castle and kick his butt for disrespecting his Queen like that. </p><p>His eyes swept the room with an accusatory glance, not that Northerners cared what a disgraced knight would think of them, even if he was a part of them for most of his life.</p><p>In his search for Tyrion, he found Jon Snow drinking with some men at the center of the table, for someone who claimed to love Daenerys, he wasn't having a bad time at all.</p><p>"Azor Ahai!"</p><p>"The Prince who was promised!"</p><p>"Azor Ahai!"</p><p>"Long live Jon 'fucking' Snow!"</p><p>Jorah heard those cries with worry, because of his identity. They loved him even more now, something that seemed impossible but at the same time it was understandable, as he had saved them all...or that was the way they saw it, when in reality it was a teamwork, and Daenerys played a huge role in it, without her, they could never stand a chance, they should at least, ask for her health, but no one seemed to care. </p><p>He felt his anger rising again and that was when Jon's eyes and his connected. He saw the young man apologizing to the people he was with, to get to him and have a conversation. </p><p>"Ser Jorah", said Jon with a serious face...he always had that countenance. "How is she?", his expression softened when he asked about the Queen.</p><p>"Better, but not out of danger yet", he replied drily and he couldn't help but to add, "I didn't think anyone in this room cared".</p><p>Jon sighed, "come on Ser Jorah, don't be like that, we just burn the bodies today. You know they need me here, they need someone…"</p><p>"To cheer for", Jorah finished his sentence challenging. </p><p>Jon shaked his head, "they know Daenerys' forces helped a lot". </p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt you, My Lord, but, I need to find the Hand. If you excuse me", Jorah turned around abruptly, not waiting for the Lord of Winterfell's response, but he came face to face with Lady Sansa Stark, which made him jump.</p><p>"Ser Jorah, it is so good to see you here at the feast", said the young woman with a tight smile. </p><p>"Lady Sansa", Jorah bowed his head, "I'm not at the feast…"</p><p>"Oh, no?", she asked, pretending innocence. </p><p>"With Her Grace wounded, I would not...never mind, have you seen Lord Tyrion anywhere?", he asked, trying to control his exasperation. </p><p>"He's over there", she pointed at one corner of the room and Jorah saw Tyrion with his brother and a man he had never seen before. Seeing him there, made his anger rise again.</p><p>"Thank you My Lady", he replied without talking his eyes away from the dwarf. </p><p>"Enjoy the feast, Ser", he was about to try to correct her again, to tell her he had nothing to celebrate until his Queen was healthy and on her feet, but he knew it was pointless, so he just shook his head and went straight to that corner. </p><p>"Tyrion Lannister!", Tyrion was so immersed in the chat that a strong voice calling his name, scared him slightly.</p><p>"Oh, Mormont", he was about to greet him happily, but he then saw his grumpy face, "I see you're as cheerful as ever". </p><p>"Don't play with me Tyrion, you know you shouldn't be here", he said angrily. </p><p>"Ser Jorah, hello, ahm, I'm sorry...", Jorah's gaze went to the man talking with a kind tone, "I called my brother here, I needed to discuss…"</p><p>"We don't owe him an explanation, Jaime".</p><p>"Oh, you think you don't?", said Ser Jorah raising his voice. </p><p>"I don't answer to you, Mormont. I'm the Hand of the Queen!"</p><p>"Yeah?, and where is your Queen at this moment, huh?"</p><p>"I know exactly where she is!", he raised from his chair in the heat of the moment, but it didn't make him look more intimidating, "I've been part of the shifts to sit beside her. Now if you excuse me, I'm discussing important matters with these gentlemen, regarding my sister, you can go back to your pathetic place beside Daenerys hoping for her to finally give you some love crumbs", and with that he sat again, completely ignoring Jorah, who just growled and exited the room. </p><p>Jaime followed the knight with his gaze and then turned to his brother, "You didn't have to be so hard on him. He's been on the edge since the battle, maybe you don't get it, but the worst thing that could happen to a Kingsguard is falling the one person you're supposed to protect". </p><p>"Until you're the one who puts a sword to his body, right?"</p><p>"Tyrion", said Jaime with a threatening tone.</p><p>"Alright, I guess I get it, but how's any of that my fault?". </p><p>Jaime just sighed and shook his head at his brother's lack of tact, "Let's just get back to the subject, okay?"</p><p>Ay that the Lannister brothers turned at the sellsword who seemed amused with all of this, "oh, don't mind me, I'm really enjoying all your royal drama", said Bronn with a cup of wine in hand. </p><p>"Just tell us already, prick?", said Tyrion. </p><p>"Tell you what, My Lord?", replied the man with a smirk. </p><p>Sensing his brother, starting to lose his patience with the sellsword, Jaime intervened, who would have thought he would ever be the rational Lannister?, perhaps his Queen's condition was affecting Tyrion more than he dared accept, "what do you want, Bronn?, why haven't you killed us already?"</p><p>"Well...I don't want you to think that feelings are involved in this and that I am putting them above my job".</p><p>"Sure", said Jaime.</p><p>"To be honest…Cersei is not winning this".</p><p>"How could you be so sure? I mean Queen Daenerys could die in that bed any moment, and then it would be all over", said Tyrion bitterly. </p><p>"She hasn't died, right?"</p><p>"Right".</p><p>"And she has improved, am I correct?"</p><p>"Yes".</p><p>"Then, if half of the things I've heard about her are true, she'll be okay". </p><p>"I wished I had your confidence", replied Tyrion drinking.</p><p>Ignoring him, Bronn continued his speech, "She has two adult dragons, I've seen them in the battlefield, she could win the Throne with only them. But, she also has the North's support, taking into account that she almost died helping them, she has two armies and even if they're depleted, they are loyal to her, Cersei has sellsword protecting her city, and she may have lost the leaders of the Reach and Dorne, but their people still hate Cersei, she's surrounded by enemies, she will fall". </p><p>Tyrion looked at him, in silence, thinking about his words, then he said, "And I thought I was the expert in politics, you should volunteer as her Hand once the Queen is awake, I'm sure she will look for a replacement". </p><p>"I just say what I see, Lord Tyrion, and I don't want a position that requires so much work, here's my offer: I won't kill any of you, but I want your Queen's protection and…"</p><p>"A castle", complemented Jaime. </p><p>"You really know me well, Ser Jaime", said Bronn with a smile, "well", he gave his cup a last sip, "I leave you to it", and then he abandoned the room. </p><p>Tyrion was about to refill his cup, but he saw the look on his brother's face and felt bad for him. "Hey". </p><p>Jaime looked at his brother with pain on his eyes, and he told him, "I just can't believe she would lie to me about the pregnancy", Bronn had said to them he overheard Cersei talking with Qyburn about trying to get pregnant from Euron to continue the lie, "I thought our children's deaths had changed her", he said sadly.</p><p>The Hand of the Queen sighed, "she will never change, man", he looked down and then at his brother whose beautiful blue eyes connected with his, "you should know by now".</p><p>Tyrion suffered for the only person who had ever loved him, he knew Jaime's pain was immense since in a way, he had lost another child that day. However, his brother was strong, he overcame and only answered with determination, "at least I know it now." </p><p>________________</p><p>Jorah entered Daenerys' room, and once more he stared at the bleak sight of his bed-confined Queen, still not reacting. He took her hand delicately and with his thumb gently caressed her knuckles. </p><p>"Please come back to me, I could never live without you, much less knowing that it was my duty to protect you and I failed you. You deserve to live, you deserve to reign over the Seven Kingdoms and beyond, your people need you Khaleesi...please" , that last word was said with a broken voice, because of the brave knight who was desperate for the well-being of his Queen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The future ahead of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys has endured a lot of pain in her short life. The tragedy pursued her since the first day in this world, as her mother's death was a result of her birth, and she was blamed time after time by Viserys in their earlier days in exile, and years later her brother forgot about their mother with only one goal in mind: become the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p>Well, she was closer to that dream than her brother could ever have.</p><p>But she and Westeros had a major obstacle that put the game of thrones on hold, and almost took her life. </p><p>Daenerys clung to life, as she still had a mission before her: to defeat the tyranny that ruled Westeros and banish it forever.</p><p>But as much as she had a will to live, she couldn't have survived without her knight beside her. Ser Jorah Mormont, her bear, was indispensable for her. Yes, at that moment she was hurt, unconscious in a bed, but if he had not reached her on the battlefield, she would no longer be alive, and to that is added all the times he saved her across the Narrow Sea.</p><p>Yes, Daenerys has endured a lot of pain in her short life, but she was also a blessed woman, as she had good people around her, people who believed and trusted her. </p><p>Indeed a blessed woman, as not even the Long Night could take her life. </p><p>Daenerys began to slowly open her eyes on her bed in Winterfell. She was having a hard time getting her consciousness back, the fingers of her hand began to move, and she was getting closer and closer to returning and restoring hope to her subjects.  </p><p>The Queen could finally open her eyes and she saw the handsome face of the northerner beside her. </p><p>"Dany", there was a lot of emotion in Jon Snow's voice as he approached her and grabbed her hand, "I thank the Gods you're awake". </p><p>Daenerys gathered the strength to speak and reply to her nephew, "Have you been praying for me Lord Snow?"</p><p>He nodded, "since the moment you were hurt. Even if I haven't prayed for the longest time". </p><p>She looked at his features for a little while and then sighed looking away, "I thought my presence bothered you, since you knew the truth". </p><p>Jon looked down in shame, "I admit I wasn't very happy with the revelation".</p><p>Daenerys abruptly turned to look at him again, "and you think I was?"</p><p>"No", he said calmly. Jon's character was always serene and he was everything but impulsive, so his identity as a Targaryen seemed even more incredible because of that. Eddard Stark's influence on his life easily explained that behavior. "I was confused", he paused and then vacated the chair next to her to sit beside Daenerys on the bed and looking her directed in the eyes Jon grabbed her hand. "But I'm not anymore". He gulped and Daenerys noticed his nervousness which started to worry her. "Dany", he almost whispered, "marry me".</p><p>Daenerys froze at his request, "I...I...what?"</p><p>Jon seemed dumbfounded at her reaction, which made him let go of her hand slowly and look down for a while. </p><p>"Ahm...it...it's the best for the Kingdom…" he paused, not sure what to say next. Jon was starting to doubt his decision to ask her to marry him right the moment she woke up, but it was done now, and he wanted to convince her it was the right choice, "and for us, Dany, I really believe that".</p><p>Jon grabbed her hand just like she did after they returned from the mission beyond the wall, the day her son Viserion died. </p><p>Daenerys looked at his sweet eyes and although she knew that giving the Lord of Winterfell an affirmative answer was the wisest option, the only thing that could come out of her mouth was, "I need to discuss it with my advisors".</p><p>What kind of answer was that? Of course her advisors would be jumping with joy at the news, and Daenerys was in love with Jon...why couldn't she say yes then?</p><p>And the question that was more important, why at the time that she spoke of her advisors only one of them came to mind? The tall knight with whom she had slept days ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this has to be the shortest chapter I've ever written, and I'm sorry for that but, my academic life is a mess right now and I really wanted to post this, and also this chapter will be crucial for this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>